


地下挚友

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作存活if，莱性转，女凯撒狗血 不可考
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 40
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

发现上一位从凯撒的办公室里出来的人是奥贝斯坦时，吉尔菲艾斯隐约明白了为什么莱因哈特会紧急传召他过来。他对这个被喻为干冰的男人没有一丝好感，想必对方也一样，为此红发的元帅没有过多的表示，只是礼仪地冲对方点了点头以示招呼。戴着义眼的冷漠男人却一反常态地站在他面前，没有感情色彩的机械眼珠像扫描一般将他打量了一遍，令他浑身不适。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！他还没到吗？”  
凯撒夹杂着怒气的清脆嗓音从门后响起，“玛琳道夫小姐，麻烦你出去看看。”  
红发元帅立刻应声，怪异地看了一眼面前仍没有挪步的奥贝斯坦。  
“接下来交给你了。”奥贝斯坦冷不丁地说了句，转身从他身边走开。  
真是诡异，吉尔菲艾斯看着对方的背影心想，奥贝斯坦刚才的样子，像是有求于他一样。  
“陛下。”  
“你来了。”金发凯撒冲秘书官使了个眼色，玛琳道夫颔首走了出去，替二人带上门。  
“陛下找我来有什么事？”  
“说了多少次，你我之间私底下不用这么客气。”  
“是刚才那个男人又惹您生气了吗？”  
莱因哈特轻哼一声，置气地坐到沙发上，不屑道：“还不是结婚的事。”  
“又是结婚的事。”  
吉尔菲艾斯明白了，奥贝斯坦又来“多管闲事”了。虽然以臣子的身份而言，凯撒的确需要孕育子嗣继承皇位，但若以挚友的身份来说，吉尔菲艾斯并不想见到莱因哈特为了所谓的天职而被迫与他人结合。况且——他看向面前自幼一同长大的金发挚友，莱因哈特今年23岁，除了他以外，从来没和其他异性接触过，吉尔菲艾斯无论如何也无法想象莱因哈特哪天会和某位男子结为夫妻，她会有丈夫，一个比他更亲近的人，这无疑是对他希望能一直和莱因哈特在一起的梦想的打击。  
“接下来交给你了。”  
奥贝斯坦冷淡的声音在他耳旁回响起来，吉尔菲艾斯猛地清醒，这个男人的确是有求于他，他想请他劝陛下结婚。因为奥贝斯坦很清楚，哪怕莱因哈特再不想结婚，如果是他来劝说的话……也不是不无可能。他自然可以藉由私心惯着莱因哈特，但莱因哈特终究和他不一样，他可以终身不娶，一生都守候着这个人，莱因哈特却不能终身不嫁，她对罗严克拉姆王朝，远比她对吉尔菲艾斯这个人来得更重要。如果他继续自私下去，受损的不仅仅是莱因哈特的未来，还有他们好不容易统一起来的天下。  
“你怎么了？看起来很疲惫的样子。”莱因哈特关切地望着他，“匆忙让你过来，累到了吧？坐——”  
“陛下——”他猛地打断对方，“陛下结婚一事，还是从长计议的好。”  
莱因哈特顿时目光如炬地凝视着面前的红发友人，只见红头发的年轻人谦逊地立在原地，脖颈微倾，垂着双眸望着地面，没有和她对视。凯撒反应过来，吉尔菲艾斯这次没站在她这边，他没有反对她结婚——这可不是她想听到的答案。但从吉尔菲艾斯坚持的尊称来看，此时此刻的吉尔菲艾斯是她的臣子，而不是友人的身份，一旦他拿出这幅态度，就说明没有耍脾气闹性子的余地了。  
“从长计议？”金发凯撒垂下手臂，将手上的两只空杯搁到桌上，“看来奥贝斯坦没有和你串通好，你不知道他说了什么。”  
红发元帅目不转睛地盯着凯撒的一举一动，生怕错过什么关键的信息。莱因哈特沉默了半晌，目光轻轻地落在酒杯上，忽而转身望向窗外。  
“他想让你和我结婚。你会不明白他这是什么意思吗？”  
凯撒轻飘飘的话语让吉尔菲艾斯如同被钉在了原地，“让我和您结婚？”  
“是啊。如果你和我结婚，你就得做个亲王，而不是手握实权的元帅了。”  
到底是奥贝斯坦，这真是个特别的“除掉”他的方法。难道他就不担心他和凯撒结婚后会比以往影响凯撒更甚吗？不，奥贝斯坦一定不担心这一点，是什么身份就该做什么事，让吉尔菲艾斯做皇夫，实际上是等同于剥除了他作为莱因哈特的下属的身份，而莱因哈特是明君，今后他要是再越矩“插手”什么事，莱因哈特会变得讨厌他也说不定……这真是太狡猾了。  
“你现在还觉得，我结婚的事需要从长计议吗？还是说，觉得无所谓了？”  
面对凯撒的追问，吉尔菲艾斯无法应答。不得不说，其实他动摇了，另一种自私蚕食了他的坚定。虽然作为莱因哈特的丈夫他不能过多干涉朝政，但同时也不会再有来自另一个男人的威胁，莱因哈特身边“更重要的人”，正是他不希望莱因哈特结婚的根源。他小小的愿望，就是能一直陪伴在莱因哈特的身边，他一开始就知道，莱因哈特的梦想和他的不一样，可他是第一次面临这两者间的分歧，如果做了莱因哈特的夫君，他就绝不能享有现在的权力，在莱因哈特看来，这是她不允许吉尔菲艾斯做出的牺牲。他给不出回答，同时为自己的自私而惭愧。  
“您又是怎么想的？”  
清澈的冰蓝色眼珠在他脸上停留了好一会儿，凯撒莞尔：“我从没想过要和你结婚。吉尔菲艾斯，大公的爵位都被你拒绝了，做亲王却能够满足吗？”  
已经不必再说了。吉尔菲艾斯没来由地胸口一阵发闷，莱因哈特也似面色不善。“好了，这个话题该过去了。就依你说的，从长计议吧。”金发凯撒撇开脸，不再看向挚友的方向：“既然你也认为我该结婚，那就好好地替我找个丈夫来。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不记得自己是怎么走出的狮子之泉，沿路似乎有人与他打招呼，但他反应不及。他满脑子都是莱因哈特亲口宣告的事实：她愿意结婚了，只要新郎不是他。这很好，奥贝斯坦又失算了，但吉尔菲艾斯丝毫高兴不起来，他觉得自己已经一败涂地了。其实他没奢望过以另一半的身份陪伴在莱因哈特的身边，因为莱因哈特不需要那样的“另一半”，可要是能够的话，他希望——他希望什么？  
红发元帅呆呆地立在自己的宅邸前，一时间不知道自己究竟要什么。他想要维持现状，维持着作为莱因哈特最重要的下属、最亲近甚至是唯一的朋友的现状，但现状狠狠地抛弃了他。他当然还是莱因哈特最重要的下属、最亲密的挚友，但从明天起，他要为莱因哈特选夫，把她送到另一个重要的人怀里了。

吉尔菲艾斯元帅所设下的凯撒夫婿的筛选条件颇为苛刻，苛刻到了奥贝斯坦都皱眉的程度，同时他又极为执着，想必是从小同莱因哈特共同生活、作战，身为挚友更是兄长乃至父亲般的存在，不愿把疼爱的莱因哈特轻易交到其他人手中。  
然而给凯撒挑选夫婿着实不是一件轻巧的活儿。首先门当户对就成了难事一桩，贵为凯撒，就眼界与教育来说，她的夫君至少也得是位侯爵，但那些贵族子弟莱因哈特总是看不上的，而现今围绕在凯撒周围的年轻男子，虽然在各自的领域中都很出色，却不是能作为凯撒伴侣的对象——凯撒需要他们做自己的左膀右臂。  
另外也不得不提及凯撒的容貌，那可是在任何集团中都最为耀眼夺目的存在，凯撒的夫婿不说要同凯撒一样惊为天人，至少也要俊美过一般人才行。  
光是这两个条件就排除了核心星域的所有人选，莱因哈特的丈夫，恐怕要从帝国版图的另一边开始找了。吉尔菲艾斯头痛不已，却也松了口气，这意味着莱因哈特的婚期总有办法延后，能够多一天也好，他想继续做莱因哈特身边最特别的人。  
格里华德夫人不知从哪儿得知了他要给莱因哈特选夫的事，找了个周末请他去吃下午茶。这在吉尔菲艾斯看来是很意外的，因为已经有相当长的一段时间——几乎是三年，他和莱因哈特都没有当面拜访过安妮罗杰了。  
自从秃鹰之城一事之后，这对姐妹之间的关系似乎产生了微妙的变化，直到吉尔菲艾斯从昏迷中醒来，安妮罗杰才在探望他时与莱因哈特见过一面。而他昏迷期间，据旁人告知，安妮罗杰断绝了与莱因哈特的来往，让莱因哈特独自度过了一段难熬的日子。因为这件事，吉尔菲艾斯多多少少和安妮罗杰生疏了，因而莱因哈特此后不再去定期拜访自己的姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯也没有过问她原因。  
老实说，他现在不想见到格里华德夫人，他不知道这对姐妹之间发生过什么事，也不认为他这个外人有权干涉，直觉告诉他他私下去拜访安妮罗杰的话，莱因哈特一定会不高兴。可他又不知该用什么理由拒绝，安妮罗杰到底是凯撒唯一的亲人，莱因哈特的婚姻是绕不过安妮罗杰这位长辈的。  
左思右想，红发元帅还是出发了。  
金发的妇人看起来等了他很久，不过吉尔菲艾斯为了莱因哈特的婚事情绪不佳，无法关照对方的心情，只是礼貌地为自己的迟到道了歉。  
“没关系，你能来就很好了。我还以为莱因哈特会不允许你来呢。”  
“没有的事。莱因哈特大人其实经常想拜访您，不过担心惹您生气，一直没有露面。”  
格里华德夫人叹了口气，总是带着哀伤的双眸落在他脸上，“看到你们过得很好，我也不担心什么了。”  
她替红发元帅斟上茶，轻声说：“莱因哈特也到了该结婚的时候了啊。我还以为，你会是最佳人选。”  
“没想到您也这么说。”  
“这么多年我是看在眼里的，你对那孩子的关心，是别的人都比不上的吧？我妹妹总是麻烦你费心照顾，真是辛苦你了。”  
“请别这么说，这都是我该做的。况且跟在莱因哈特大人身边，实际上并不会感到辛苦，正是有她在才觉得轻松哩。”  
“原谅我这个没用的姐姐，再次把她托付给你了。选夫也好，结婚也罢……你一定要让那孩子幸福。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不想被她发现自己对莱因哈特抱有特殊的独占欲，安妮罗杰的好意他愿意心领，但无论她要不要把莱因哈特托付给他，她都没法对他们的关系插手。莱因哈特的羽翼早就丰满，不再是个事事都需要听从教导的孩子，而这些即便她不说，吉尔菲艾斯也会拼了命去为莱因哈特争取。  
“感谢您的信赖，安妮罗杰大人。”  
金发的妇人笑了笑，目光浮到茶具的花纹上：“我真的很羡慕她。不管做什么，那孩子总是比我这个做姐姐的优秀。而且……能有自己的孩子也是很好的事，我这辈子是不可能了，但她还有机会。”  
这话让吉尔菲艾斯心中不是滋味，和安妮罗杰的期望相反，莱因哈特一点都没考虑过要自己的孩子，身为一个霸主，莱因哈特想的不是要将自己的辉煌嫡传下去，而是渴望有另一个强者来代替她延续繁荣，这是绝大多数统治者都不具备的气度。更不提安妮罗杰，安妮罗杰和她的视野、心胸早就留在了原地，她也许能够看透他和莱因哈特，但她并不了解他或者莱因哈特。  
或许早在很久之前，安妮罗杰就和他们之间渐行渐远了，莱因哈特是与生俱来将要高高在上的王者，她的心不会被地面束缚，正是她所独有的令人炫目的魅力使得他追随她，但安妮罗杰，他和莱因哈特共同的姐姐、友人，是一个十五岁住进深宫之后，一辈子从未为自己争取过什么、也不曾想过要为自己争取什么的女人——流着一样的血液，这对亲姐妹之间却有如此大的差异。  
吉尔菲艾斯不由捂住嘴，就在刚才那一刻，他竟然高傲地为面前这个他曾经尊敬过的女人感到可怜……  
辞别格里华德夫人后，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住去回想他刚才的疏漏。作为霸主，莱因哈特的确不想要注定走向腐烂的世袭制，但作为一名女性、一个常人呢？莱因哈特会希望有自己的孩子吗？吉尔菲艾斯发现自己对这个问题退缩了，就像会削弱莱因哈特的纯粹一样，他害怕幻想莱因哈特抱着孩子的模样，似乎让莱因哈特挽着另一个人的手臂步入礼堂的假象更清晰了似的。  
“吉尔菲艾斯元帅！您总算回来了，凯撒正在等候您……”  
“——陛下？”  
吉尔菲艾斯吃了一惊，好巧不巧，他刚悄悄拜访了对方的姐姐，还想着过几日向对方找机会提起，莱因哈特就先一步发现了。他顾不得整理一番，跳下车径直冲向候客厅。  
金发的凯撒正站在窗前，听见他闯进来，侧过脸留给他一副剪影。  
“您怎么来了？”  
“你去见了姐姐？”  
“是。”  
“说了什么？”  
“无非是些家常话。”  
莱因哈特沉默不语，吉尔菲艾斯一路小跑，口干得紧，眼下也不知道该怎么缓解气氛，便挪了步伐去给二人倒酒。  
“姐姐知道你要给我选夫了吧。”  
“正是为此邀请我去小坐了一会儿。”  
“所以她也肯定知道和我结婚的不是你了？”  
“嗯。”  
凯撒冰蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，透彻的目光中有一丝好奇，更多的是紧张，这幅神情让她看起来像个孩子。“姐姐怎么样？”  
“安妮罗杰大人过得不错。”  
“我不是问这个。姐姐她有没有……高兴？”  
“这是自然的吧，结婚本来就是喜事。”吉尔菲艾斯却高兴不起来。  
“我不是问这个……”  
“您究竟想说什么？”  
凯撒藏在披风里的手捏住了自己的军服衣摆，“……知道我不会和你结婚，姐姐高兴吗？”  
“……为什么要这么问？说起来，安妮罗杰大人的确以为要和你结婚的是我。”  
“你有向她好好解释吗？”  
这究竟是怎么一回事？说来说去都是他不会和莱因哈特结婚，吉尔菲艾斯心生烦闷，淡淡道：“她没有问。”  
“怎么会……”  
“您干脆亲自拜访一趟，比问我来得直接。”  
“我去的话不就太刻意了吗，姐姐不想和我谈论你的话题。”莱因哈特的语气就和孩子闹别扭一般，又有着孩子气的落寞的神情。“毕竟，姐姐一直都喜欢你，但你又呆在我身边。”  
反应过来莱因哈特说的是哪种“喜欢”，红发元帅险些被酒呛住，他清了清嗓子：“这怎么可能呢？我和安妮罗杰大人几乎没有来往啊，算上今天，这十几年来也没见过几次。”相比之下，和莱因哈特却是天天都在一起，如果十年中仅仅见几次面就能喜欢上的话，他和莱因哈特的生死相伴又算什么？  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你真是什么都不知道。”  
“莱因哈特大人才是什么都不知道呢。”  
“你——你居然顶嘴！”  
“好了，别任性了。情况不是您说的那样。”莱因哈特都误会了什么不得了的事？吉尔菲艾斯哑然，而见到她这幅像吃醋的模样，他又忽然感到胸口一紧。  
“另外还有件事想问您……您不愿意和我结婚，应该没有安妮罗杰大人的原因吧？”  
被他说中了。莱因哈特没接话，但她的脸上明摆地写着，的确有她姐姐的原因。因为安妮罗杰喜欢他，所以她不会和他结婚，还满以为这么做会让姐姐高兴。吉尔菲艾斯猛地握住凯撒纤细的手腕，一时间他不知道该拿她怎么办，随后他马上放开了她，定了定神，低声说道：“舞会的安排已经定下方案了，届时会有第一批候选人出场。在那之前，还请您好生休息。”  
仿佛说的要相亲的人不是她一样，凯撒只是点点头，“我知道了。”


	2. Chapter 2

为了给凯撒莱因哈特择夫而举办的第一场舞会，其场面不可谓不盛大。不过这种盛大不同于过往王公贵胄们所擅长的富丽堂皇的排场，凯撒是军人出身，又生性质朴，因而会场中排除了无谓的铺张浪费，以简约大气为基调建立起优雅与高贵的气派。  
吉尔菲艾斯亲自接待了每一位入场的宾客，仅仅在入场的期间，他就又划去了大部分候选人。对于其中几位出类拔萃的人选，他予以肯定，但要作为将莱因哈特托付的对象，吉尔菲艾斯仍认为他们不理想。  
“吉尔菲艾斯元帅，陛下请您去一趟更衣室。”  
“知道了，我马上去。”  
他将手中的名册递给旁人，两个交头接耳的人对上他的视线后立刻噤了声。吉尔菲艾斯装作没看见他们窃窃私语，淡然从他们身旁走过，留下二人羞红了脸低头致歉。他没听见他们说了什么，但不难想象他们讨论的话题，关于他和莱因哈特之间关系的传闻总是不断，流言蜚语不仅仅只存在于狮子之泉中。就在上个月他因公出差走访了边远星域时，路上遇见的孩子还以为他是凯撒的男友。  
似乎每个认识他俩的人都认为他们是一对，不管怎么解释他们之间只是朋友，总像欲盖弥彰。久而久之，就连吉尔菲艾斯自己也产生了这种错觉——他可以完全拥有莱因哈特、不把她分给任何人的错觉。而作为真正的朋友、挚友，是不应该有这么狭隘的心胸的。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你来得正好。”  
坐在化妆镜前的凯撒转过脸来，让红发元帅的脚步和心跳慢了半拍。莱因哈特常年过着军旅生活，不曾刻意打扮，日常着装总是英武板正的军服，仅以清爽干练的风格示人。如今换上华美礼裙，化起精致的妆容，展露出的是吉尔菲艾斯也罕见的明媚动人。他下意识将门关上，隔开了嘈杂走廊上的人来人往。  
凯撒秀丽华美的金发被精心盘起，一顶镶满了钻石的月桂叶图案的王冠嵌在金灿灿的柔顺发丝中，下方那双比钻石王冠更灵动耀眼的冰蓝色眸子更是从他步入时就吸引着他的注意力。  
凯撒尚且贞洁，因而她的妆容风格端庄不失甜美，吉尔菲艾斯留意到她的脖子和耳朵上还空荡荡的，一下就明白自己是为何而来。从很早之前开始，莱因哈特就将自己不擅长的着装打扮交给了自己的挚友全权打理，无论是日常便装还是参加庆功宴晚会，她的穿搭总是让吉尔菲艾斯来做决定，看来就连相亲也不例外。  
“我想你也许会选这个，但这个也说不准，实在想不出你会选哪个，只得把你叫来了。”  
想到莱因哈特绞尽脑汁模仿他做选择的样子，吉尔菲艾斯不由一笑，思忖片刻，拿起手饰盒中的其中一条项链，轻柔地替莱因哈特戴上。  
军服严密的包裹之下，凯撒的每一寸肌肤都被保护得细嫩白皙，纤细修长的脖颈触碰起来格外柔滑，似乎挂上去的珍珠会顺着滚落下来。他不由自主地做了些多余的动作，用拇指摩挲，指肚传来细微的酥麻。  
接下来是耳饰，莱因哈特的耳朵又软又凉，他捏了捏，将她的耳垂捂热后才将耳坠挂了上去。他掂起这副黄金树王朝遗留下来的贵重耳饰，“重不重？”  
“你觉得可以就行。”  
“是不是重了点？”  
“那就换一副。”  
“但您戴这个好看。”  
红发元帅抬起头，发现镜中的莱因哈特正在凝视他。凯撒莞尔一笑：“你这个人，真是做再微不足道的小事也这么认真。”  
“这哪里是微不足道的小事。”吉尔菲艾斯抬起凯撒的下巴端详了一阵，“您可是头等大事啊。”  
莱因哈特闻言似是被触动了哪里，伸出双臂搂住了挚友的肩膀，紧紧抱住了他。“一直以来给你添了不少麻烦……吉尔菲艾斯，谢谢你。”  
这样真诚的拥抱和话语，就和情同手足的关系会做的一样。吉尔菲艾斯是家中独子，没有亲生的兄弟姐妹，这么一下，隐约觉得这就是妹妹要出嫁的感觉了，但莱因哈特不是他妹妹。此时此刻，他甚至在逃避把莱因哈特当成他的妹妹。  
“莱因哈特大人，请再等等，左边的戴歪了些。”  
莱因哈特不疑有他，侧过脸让红发友人替自己调整。其实她戴得很标致，跳不出任何毛病，吉尔菲艾斯只是想再多触碰她一会儿。就在莱因哈特从他身边擦身而过的那一刻，他忽然无比清晰地意识到，一旦莱因哈特有了未婚夫，他就再也不能像这样触碰她了，她的未婚夫一定不会容忍其他男人和她的关系如此密切。  
别说是触碰，闯入更衣室也是禁忌，莱因哈特穿戴什么样的服饰、首饰，再容不得他干涉，她爱吃的点心会有另一个人记挂在心，安慰她、夸奖她、讨她欢心的话也会由另一个人来说，她身边最亲近的位置永远被另一个人占据。他现在所拥有的被莱因哈特所依赖的权利，将要全部送到另一个人手上，而他居然要亲自挑选出这个剥夺了他的特殊的人。  
还有他更害怕去设想的事——莱因哈特结婚是为了孕育子嗣，纯洁得连低俗玩笑都听不懂的莱因哈特，要怎么孕育子嗣？在军队中遇见女兵被粗暴对待的回忆浮现出来，那时莱因哈特先他一步挺身而出，可要是受害者是莱因哈特自己呢？想到莱因哈特可能会被自己的丈夫强迫，他所怜惜的那个人会露出恐惧害怕的表情，他立刻就想撕碎那张尚且不存在的陌生人的脸。  
“吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特好奇地看着他，“你怎么了，身体不舒服？”  
“啊，没有。只是想到今晚的舞会意义重大，有些紧张了。”  
“这样啊。”凯撒听闻应和了一声，不再追问。  
如果莱因哈特是男人就好了，吉尔菲艾斯心想，这样他就不会这么丑陋地去嫉妒其他男人。不过，那种情况下，他又会嫉妒女人了吧。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住自嘲。

凯撒的第一支舞，依照默许的规则，是和她的挚友吉尔菲艾斯一起跳的。上次两人像这样跳舞，还是在林贝尔克谢特拉杰同居的时期，那时他们没有乐团，没有会场，也没有得体的礼服，有的只是一台老旧的唱片机，一瓶物美价廉的甜酒，身上穿着的是军服内衬的白衬衣和军裤，光着脚在地毯上跳——以免因为生疏踩痛对方的脚。  
或许是都想起了那段共同的时光，相视间，两人心照不宣地露出了笑容。吉尔菲艾斯安静地与臂弯中的金发挚友共舞，莱因哈特也安静地看着他，谁都没有出声打破这一刻的融洽。  
回忆中的旧日时光总是洋溢着美好，他记得那些他真真正正地感到幸福的瞬间，无一不是陪伴在莱因哈特身边，无一不是那张天使般的面容露出纯粹如夏日阳光穿透水晶般的笑脸。这么说来像对往日恋恋不舍，可吉尔菲艾斯看着面前已然如约得到了银河的挚友，那张出落得更为动人的面庞上，哪里还有过去纯真无忧的样子，她沉默的凝视似乎心事重重，标致的微笑也掩盖不住落寞。  
莱因哈特也到了这个年纪，到了会向他隐瞒心事的年纪，到了该成家的年纪，到了会离开他身边，选择另一个人共度余生的年纪。  
吉尔菲艾斯忽然觉得是自己没有保护好她，让她沾上了平凡人才有的忧愁，她本不该被这些琐事束缚住手脚，是他一时遭到了自私的反噬，如果他当时再坚定一点，对自己坚定一点，对莱因哈特坚定一点，那么困扰了他数月、让他和莱因哈特之间产生隔阂的“未来的凯撒的夫婿”这个人，早就该不复存在了。  
看着莱因哈特自以为装饰得很好的强颜欢笑，吉尔菲艾斯心疼得想抱住她，对她说这晚的一切都取消，舞曲却突然终了。  
红发元帅打开手，感受莱因哈特柔软的手指一点点从他掌心滑落，那种轻盈的触感非常微妙，让他觉得自己抓不住这只细嫩的手。当他下意识想重新握住时，凯撒已经有了新的舞伴。  
“吉尔菲艾斯元帅，您们的婚期定下来了吗？”  
红发男子陡然惊醒，“婚期，我的吗？我——”他本想说他打算终身不娶，一心一意辅佐凯撒，但想到父母为他一句“不结婚”而露出的惊讶的脸，随即改口道：“暂时还没有结婚的想法。”  
“但凯撒不是明确打算结婚了吗？哎呀，”面前的女伴反应过来，一下涨红了脸：“难道是误会？”  
“误会？”  
“要和凯撒结婚的不是您？”  
“这还真是……”红发元帅不由笑出声，这都是第几个了。“这还真是不得了的误会。”  
对方掩嘴尴尬地笑了笑：“其实一直到刚才我都还以为您们是一对。如果不是，那真的冒犯了。”  
换做以前，他完全可以坦率地向对方解释他们之间只是单纯的朋友关系，但现在吉尔菲艾斯没有这个底气，似乎承认了他和莱因哈特之间只是朋友，就等于承认了莱因哈特的丈夫会是比他更亲密的存在。  
他的眼睛迫不及待地追随凯撒的身影，留意着对方的动向。男伴放在她腰上的手那么刺眼，每一次他们贴近了共舞，吉尔菲艾斯的心都狠狠揪紧了。只是这种程度就让他放心不下，莱因哈特真要结婚的那天，他怎么舍得把她交给另一个男人？  
“您踩到我了——”  
“对不起！您没受伤吧？”  
“没关系的，已经不疼了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯向莱因哈特的方向看了一眼，对方碰巧也在看他，应该是被他这边的动静吸引过来了，他更加为自己的失神无地自容。  
人群小范围地骚动了一阵，又恢复了有节奏的喧闹。“陛下不跳了？”  
“陛下本来也不擅长跳舞呢。”  
“不好意思，麻烦让我过去。不好意思——”  
吉尔菲艾斯维持着礼貌穿梭在人群中，莱因哈特的离场让他颇为担忧，怎么他只一会儿不见，莱因哈特就出了岔子？  
金发凯撒由身边的男伴扶着，两人正向不远处的空桌前走去，似是要单独相处。吉尔菲艾斯说不出的心烦意乱，脚下加快了步伐，迅速上前挡在二人面前。  
“您没事吧？”  
他问向莱因哈特，凯撒摇了摇头，她身旁的男子面对这个不知道从哪儿突然冒出来的高个子愣了一下，随后认出他就是为凯撒举办了这场舞会的吉尔菲艾斯元帅。红发元帅从男子的臂弯中接过凯撒的手，冲凯撒的舞伴笑了笑：“劳您费心，凯撒这边交给我吧。”  
男子摆摆手，连连说道：“不麻烦，不麻烦。”  
吉尔菲艾斯目送对方离开的背影，回过头来，莱因哈特正欲言又止地盯着他看。“您怎么了？突然离场，大家都很担心您。”  
“不是什么要紧事，只是穿不惯这鞋，累了想休息下罢了。”  
“要不我先送您回去吧，您身体要紧。”  
凯撒嫣然一笑，“这是说的什么话，你替我精心准备的舞会，我可不能辜负你的努力啊。而且我也没什么大碍，坐会儿就好了。”  
众目睽睽之下，他不能像私底下那样察看她的脚踝，心里越发不舒坦。“行了，你就别管我了，你再在这儿待着，又有人要误会了。”  
凯撒的手搭在他的肩膀上，将他向后推了推。吉尔菲艾斯不得已反应过来，不该是这么发展，明明是要给她选夫，现在却表现得谁都不能接近她，这已经超过了保护的范畴。那张脸上也平静地写着，她会如他所愿，从他准备的候选人中择出自己未来的夫君。

不过，这一天来得太快了些，就在一周后，凯撒便通知他不必再准备下一场舞会，她已经决定了结婚的对象。这让吉尔菲艾斯措手不及，顾不得自己刚刚抵达宅邸，立刻备车赶向狮子之泉。  
凯撒对他的到来不意外，也知道他是要来问什么事，便没有招待他的热情。  
“您已经有中意的人选了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
莱因哈特只是淡淡地回答，有些心不在焉。  
“是哪一位？”  
凯撒将手中的名单递给他，吉尔菲艾斯接过来，怎么看这个人都极为普通，不知怎么就能拔得头筹，这可比预想的要快进太多了。他勉强笑道：“这只是刚开始啊，莱因哈特大人。现在就下结论不是太早了吗？也许后面还有更优秀的。不，后面一定还有更优秀的，请不要现在就——”  
“不必了，再怎么优秀，以我看来也没什么不同。都是两只眼一张嘴的男人，能强到哪儿去？”凯撒将靠椅转过去背对着他，“而且跳舞实在是太累了，我不想再参加什么舞会了。早点订下婚期，也好早点了结你的一桩心事。”  
听凯撒的语气有异，吉尔菲艾斯扶着对方的椅背，慢慢将她转了过来，只见那一双狭长的美目红了一圈，冰瞳怒视着他。  
“莱因哈特大人——”  
“怎么，你看起来不满意啊？”  
“您的决定太仓促了，我恳请您收回刚才的结论，重新做选择。”  
莱因哈特的眼睛瞪得大大的，迅速在桌上翻了翻，找出那沓候选人的名单，食指划了划，抽出一份看也不看地递给吉尔菲艾斯：“那就换这个吧。”  
“我并不是让您马上重新选择。”他瞥了一眼手中的第二个人选，“这种靠运气被选中的对象恕我无法认可。”  
“不如你直接替我作决定好了，还问我的意见做什么？就像我穿什么戴什么……直接全部交给你就好了呀，反正他们也不过是起着和衣物差不多的作用不是吗？”莱因哈特说着说着笑了起来，一拳砸到桌上：“吉尔菲艾斯，给你一个月的时间，我要知道我未来的丈夫是谁。婚期么……”她看了眼日历，“元月……嗯，就在二月之前吧。”  
她摆出孩子耍脾气的得逞笑容，却怎么都勾不起嘴角。红发元帅低下头，强硬地拒绝：“莱因哈特大人，婚姻事关终身，一个月的时间是不可能选得出来的。”  
“要么马上让我结婚，要么我就不结婚了。”莱因哈特咬住自己的手指，吉尔菲艾斯很明白这是她情绪不安定的小动作，而不等他出声劝慰，凯撒猛地站起来指着门外：“你出去，我现在不想看到你。”  
见他纹丝不动，她像绷不住了一般，走上前推搡红发元帅。直觉告诉吉尔菲艾斯如果他现在出去了，他就再也无法挽回了，为此他紧紧握住凯撒抵在自己胸口的双手，顽固地一动不动。“请您放松些，忘掉刚才的话吧。”他停顿下来观察友人的反应，继续说道：“是我不对，把您逼得太紧了。您不要太放在心上，我会尽我的全力……所以，请您不要着急。”  
“你明明知道我不想结婚。”莱因哈特低声说道，“吉尔菲艾斯，我不想结婚。”凯撒被他制住的双手握成了拳，她高傲的脑袋低垂着，语气里满是被勉强的委屈。“明明我有你就够了。”  
莱因哈特分明不知道自己想说什么，吉尔菲艾斯也不知道自己想从中听到什么，只不过莱因哈特口中这种“独一无二”的身份，依然让他胸口为之炽热。  
“莱因哈特大人，这不是一回事啊。”他安抚道，“我是我，您的丈夫是您的丈夫。即便您结了婚，您也还是拥有我，我依然是属于您一个人的。我对您的忠诚绝不会因为您有了丈夫而动摇。”  
天地可鉴，他以上说的全都不是真心话，莱因哈特要是有了丈夫、有了比他更重要的另一半的话，他一定会嫉妒得迷失自己，但他不得不这么说，因为这才是他身为“挚友”该说的啊。  
“但我要是结了婚，我就不属于你了……我不能背叛婚姻，也不能背叛你呀。吉尔菲艾斯，让我做这种抉择，这不公平。”  
怀中纤弱的身躯颤抖着，红发元帅抬起对方的脸，莱因哈特没有落泪，但她逞强的模样比坦率地袒露哀伤更令他心疼。一时间他什么话也说不出来，明眸中闪烁的水光吸引着他，让他想凑近瞧仔细那张忧郁的面庞，将对方为他纠葛的神情印在心里。  
“陛下，有使者送信。”  
背后忽然有人在敲门，吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，安抚了一会儿凯撒，转身打开门。  
“啊，吉尔菲艾斯元帅，原来您在这儿……”  
“凯撒现在不想接待任何人，有什么事吗？”  
话音刚落，他就见到了使者背后的花束，看起来是哪位纨绔子弟习惯性地使出了讨好的俗气手段，莱因哈特最不吃的就是这套。唯一可取的是，对方事先打听过了莱因哈特的喜好，至少知道莱因哈特的花园里种的什么花。  
红发元帅伸手拨弄了一会儿面前那束色泽浓郁的红蔷薇，枝叶上还沾着水露，新鲜得仿佛刚摘下来的一样，一大早见到，的确会让人心情舒畅，更不提莱因哈特现在正气头上。他看了眼署名卡片，回应道：“麻烦退回去。陛下用不上这些东西，以后请一律拒收。”


	3. Chapter 3

自上次莱因哈特冲他闹了别扭后，为凯撒选夫的事便放缓了脚步，一连数月都相安无事。凯撒过了段清净的日子，吉尔菲艾斯却不然，一想到要把他最珍视的莱因哈特交付到另一个人手中，吉尔菲艾斯就倍感折磨，想忘掉这回事，可凯撒又最信得过他，他不得不强迫自己面对现实。这么一来，吉尔菲艾斯茶饭不思，消瘦了不说，每晚要喝些酒才能入睡。莱因哈特看出他状态不佳，加上选夫一事二人暂不能坦然相处，便特批了吉尔菲艾斯长达半月的假期，让他去放松一阵。  
吉尔菲艾斯没像往常那样离开费沙，而是到了一处沿湖的别墅静养了几天。说是别墅，实际上是莱因哈特过去所搭建的木屋，最初是作为临时安置格里华德夫人的选址之一，不过莱因哈特有更中意的方案，这一处便成了她和吉尔菲艾斯二人才知晓的“秘密基地”。当然，莱因哈特从没来过这里，倒是吉尔菲艾斯偶尔突发奇想，会过来待上一会。  
不过，正如他迟迟无法平复的心情似乎是在预示着什么一般，来自凯撒身边的消息让他庆幸自己出于不知名的原因留在了费沙——就在平静的八月即将拉开夏末的帷幕的一天，凯撒险些遇刺。  
行刺的是维斯塔朗特的一名遗孤，眼下已经被凯撒勒令放行，找不出行凶者了。所幸莱因哈特本人没受到伤害，只是略受惊扰，提前回了寝宫歇息。  
旁人也许觉不出什么异常，但吉尔菲艾斯很清楚，“维斯塔朗特”在莱因哈特心里有着非比寻常的意味，如果不是心绪极为动荡，像莱因哈特这样恪尽职守的人是不会仅仅因为一场意外就放下手头的工作选择休息的。他立刻驱车赶往狮子之泉，夜幕降临时，他的担心应验了。  
凯撒谁都不愿意见，独自把自己关在房里，艾密尔忧心忡忡地守在门外，见他来了，面上的欣喜犹如阳光拨开了阴霾：“吉尔菲艾斯元帅！您总算来了——”  
“别担心，陛下一定会没事的。”  
他安抚地拍了拍面前少年的肩膀，贴近房门前，敲了敲门：“莱因哈特大人？”  
吉尔菲艾斯静听着屋内的动静，又试探道：“您已经睡下了吗？”  
有一阵细微的响动，不过依然没人开门。  
“既然您已经睡下了，那我明日再来拜访。”  
他作势要走，再问了一句：“还是说，您现在是不想见到我吗？”  
门一下开了，莱因哈特出现在门后，声音十分细微：“吉尔菲艾斯……是你啊。进来吧。”  
凯撒的面容泛着不正常的红，像是微醺，但又有些憔悴。听她语气平和，吉尔菲艾斯悬起的心脏放下了些。他冲屋内看了一眼，“您一个人在喝酒吗？怎么不叫我一起？”  
“你为什么要来？”凯撒垂下头，卷曲的金色长发盖住了脸颊，她用自言自语般的低语说道：“是我害你受伤了啊。”  
“您在说什么呢？”  
“是我害你受了那么严重的伤……都是我害的。”莱因哈特的话音颤抖，话毕吸了吸鼻子，似是要哭出来。吉尔菲艾斯愣住了，只见凯撒又扑回桌前，向自己的杯子里满满倒上一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。  
他慌忙上去阻止莱因哈特企图灌下的第二杯：“莱因哈特大人！停下！别喝得这么急——”  
“没关系的……”莱因哈特固执地挡开他的手，鲜红的酒酿荡出杯外，撒到了她的手上。凯撒忽然双目圆睁，失手让酒杯摔碎在地。  
“血……”  
莱因哈特哽咽地说，看着自己的手，整个人都在发抖。吉尔菲艾斯立刻紧紧地抱住她，抽出手巾擦掉莱因哈特手上的酒液，解下披风盖住地毯上暗红的一片。  
“别看了，莱因哈特大人，先看着我。”  
“他们都是因为我……整个维斯塔朗特的人，还有你……”  
“莱因哈特大人，那不是您的错啊。”  
不如说这件事是对是错，不应该交由他们来评判。维斯塔朗特事件已经成为过去，但还远远没有达到人们能够心平气和地以历史的眼光来公正看待的程度。于当事人来说，这是绝对残酷而毫无退路的。  
为什么要在莱因哈特注定成为霸主的同时，还要让她拥有一颗这么敏感仁慈的心呢？因政治手段而失去的人民的性命，一个像莱因哈特这样的霸主是不该为此动摇的。如果可以，吉尔菲艾斯现在无比希望莱因哈特能够坦然接受维斯塔朗特事件的事实，可要是真能做到心无芥蒂，那就不是莱因哈特了——他所愿意为之终身效忠乃至牺牲性命的就是那个心地善良又野心勃勃的莱因哈特啊。是他太贪心了吗？莱因哈特的本质如他所想，却也因此成为了她痛苦的根源。  
在莱因哈特意识不到的地方，他又是如何呢？他并非不在乎那两百万条活生生的人命，他就是太在乎，却更在乎莱因哈特的心会被蒙上阴影。  
因为他是个自私的人，他的心狭窄到只能装得下莱因哈特一个人，是莱因哈特将推翻腐朽帝国的雄心壮志分享给他，是莱因哈特的心怀天下让他有机会把爱折射给其他人，但归根结底，在他的内心深处，他彻彻底底在乎的只有莱因哈特。  
红发元帅不由苦笑出来，继续安慰道：“莱因哈特大人，那不是您的错，而是时局导致的。”  
“但是吉尔菲艾斯，你心里还是怪我的对不对？”  
“我对您说了重话，是因为那是您第一次没有和我商量，而是被别的人影响，我嫉妒了——”他承认了，“我所愤怒的是奥贝斯坦，却出于嫉妒加到了您的身上……所以请您不要再往心里去了。”  
他那时太年轻，被莱因哈特赋予他的特殊宠坏了，才有恃无恐地忽略了她的挣扎。换做现在，他一定不会那么冲动地让她露出那么苍白无助的表情——让莱因哈特只能依赖他的人是他啊。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你不要这么说。你越是这么说，我越觉得……”  
“好，我们不说这个了。您看现在的一切，都是朝着您的——朝着我们理想的方向发展的。”  
金发凯撒顺着他的引导想着，渐渐安静下来，靠进了他怀里。她抬起手抚弄着友人额前的红发，同以往一样的行为，莱因哈特此时却是迷失的表情，让吉尔菲艾斯心酸不已。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我最近总是梦到你死了……你没有醒，我一直等，你都不肯睁眼。”  
“梦是相反的啊。您做了噩梦，怎么不告诉我？”  
“因为太荒唐了，我不知道要怎么和你说。但是在梦里又很真实……”  
在他因失血过多而陷入昏迷之后，莱因哈特不吃不喝地在他身边守了三天三夜，直到奥贝斯坦将她唤醒，她才走出了吉尔菲艾斯的病房——完全以另外一种气场。  
莱因哈特从那时起就变了，在他刚恢复意识时还迟钝地没有发觉，等他足够灵敏地察觉到面前的友人已经不是过去的那个莱因哈特时，莱因哈特已经与他之间有着细微的隔阂，那就是她的内心有了秘密，不再对他那么坦诚。  
在经历过强烈的精神创伤之后，莱因哈特拒绝遵从医嘱接受心理医师的诊疗，而是固执地继续以自己的方式行动。现在的莱因哈特与其说是不完全是过去的那个莱因哈特，不如说她现在是不完整的，人的本质不会变，而她的坚强已经是假象了。  
吉尔菲艾斯暗中知道这一切，他却天真地以为，他可以用加倍的珍惜和呵护来填补莱因哈特的缺失，一直以来他和莱因哈特都被彼此一如既往的交往蒙蔽了，以为一切都如从前，如今却因维斯塔朗特的遗孤粉碎了他的努力。他现在看到的莱因哈特，是一个破碎了的水晶球、一个折断了翅膀的天使，但这水晶球仍在发光，没有畏惧已经失去了水晶壁垒的自己随时会被一阵风熄灭，天使也仍在拼命振翅不肯让自己跌落，哪怕她知道这么做会让自己活活累死。  
他一直以来都在做什么，而莱因哈特又在靠什么而活着？  
吉尔菲艾斯一把握住了金发挚友的手腕，用力地捏得很紧，让莱因哈特意识到他的真实存在。“我现在就在您面前，您就不要再想着梦里的事了。”  
那双冰眸对焦了一瞬，凯撒忽然灵光一现，轻声说：“你昏睡的期间，我偷偷做了件事，你知道了不要生气。”  
他审慎地盯着面前的友人，在对方无声的软磨硬泡中败下阵来：“我不生气。是什么事？”  
凯撒跑到床前，在枕头下摸索了一阵，掏出一枚银质的挂坠来。“这个。”她在他面前打开，里面赫然是一小截红发。  
他下意识摸了摸自己的后脑勺，凯撒笑着说：“放心吧，看不出来。你的头发那么多，就别这么小气嘛。”  
“您为什么要这么做？”  
“这样就感觉你还在我身边。”莱因哈特将挂坠合起来贴在胸口，良久，她垂下眼睛：“本来打算交给姐姐的，但我舍不得，一直没有给。”  
听到莱因哈特又一次提到安妮罗杰，吉尔菲艾斯不免好奇她俩之间到底进行过什么样的对话，居然让莱因哈特对这么夸张的误解深信不疑。他覆盖住莱因哈特握着挂坠的手：“既然现在我本人就在这里，我希望由您亲自把它收好，不要交给其他人。”  
莱因哈特点点头，又将挂坠塞回了枕头下。这一次她伏身，酒精起了作用，凯撒手上脱力，顺势跌进床里。红发元帅替凯撒解下披风，拉起被子盖在她身上。  
凯撒忽然伸出手，一把抓住他的手臂：“吉尔菲艾斯……你别走，今晚别留我一个人。”  
别说莱因哈特受伤无助的眼神让他割舍不下，他自身就对她割舍不下：“我不走，我哪里也不去。”他在床头坐下来，回握着凯撒的手，凝视着挚友的睡颜。莱因哈特精神紧绷了一天，刚放松下来，便沉沉地陷入了昏睡。吉尔菲艾斯安静地看着她，他可以像这样看到天荒地老。  
但不出一会儿，莱因哈特开始不安稳了，甩着头，嘴里咕哝着什么，最后竟哭了起来。“吉尔菲艾斯……不要……那种事你自己去说……”  
“我在，莱因哈特大人。”他晃了晃面前的友人，将对方从噩梦中唤醒：“莱因哈特大人——”  
金发凯撒泪眼朦胧地睁开眼，仰起脸看着他，那双坚定而野心勃勃的冰蓝色双眸此刻变得柔弱无比，这位霸主为他泪光潋滟的模样一下子狠狠攫住了吉尔菲艾斯的心。莱因哈特上一次哭，还是十岁那年姐姐被从她身边夺走的时候，她为恨而哭，那之后莱因哈特就再也没有哭过，无论是受了多重的伤，见到怎样的惨状，说不出再见的告别，莱因哈特早就学会了坚强。但唯有吉尔菲艾斯让她的脆弱暴露无遗。  
“我这不是好好的吗？您看……”  
他拉起金发挚友的手贴到自己脸上，不断安慰对方：“我什么事也没有，还要在您身边晃悠，到头发都变白呢。”  
“胡说。”莱因哈特破涕为笑，“我不允许你的头发变白。”  
她轻抚着挚友的脸颊，轻声说：“吉尔菲艾斯，我实在无法承受了。我对不起你，对不起姐姐，明明你们……我却一直无理地占有你，让你为难了。”  
“……您这是说的什么话？是我自己决定在您身边的呀。而且，这件事和安妮罗杰大人没有关系啊。”  
莱因哈特咬住下唇，蔷薇色的薄唇被咬得发白。“姐姐那么喜欢你，你怎么能说和你没有关系？”她猛地抬眼，如冰川般透彻纯粹的视线直直看进他的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，继续说道：“但我对你的喜欢，也并非比不过姐姐……我比姐姐还要更喜欢你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的胸口遽然一紧，脱口而出：“您对我的喜欢，和您说的安妮罗杰大人对我的喜欢，是同一种喜欢吗？”  
他在问什么？莱因哈特怎么会分得清那种事，能意识到“喜欢”，已经是不得了的突破了——他这是在为了满足自己的私心故意刁难她啊。  
“我愿意为了你死。”凯撒坦然道，眼神坚定而平静。  
一时间，吉尔菲艾斯为自己的肤浅而羞愧，同时胸口发烫：“我也是如此。别说一次，就算是十次、百次，我也绝不会退缩。”  
他想将自己内心的炙热传递给挚友，不料，莱因哈特闻言却面色白了白，撇开眼睛强笑道：“你还真是个死心塌地的家伙。我很想说你别再去顾着其他的什么人，好好地为自己活着，但我办不到。我需要你，就算你是为了姐姐才留在我身边，我也不想离开你。”  
“为了安妮罗杰大人？”  
“一直以来，你都是为了实现对姐姐的承诺才留在我身边这件事，我是知道的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯讶异地顿了顿，追问道：“这件事，为什么我不知道？”  
“你还让我转告姐姐，说你遵守了约定。”  
“啊，”他反应过来，懊恼不已：“是这么一回事……果然让您误会了。事情不是您想的那样。我之所以能够遵守那个约定，是因为……”  
莱因哈特的面色越发苍白，猛地制止他：“——别说出来！”  
“我必须说，莱因哈特大人。”他握住莱因哈特的肩膀：“如果约定的内容不是为了您的话，如果您要我为了保护安妮罗杰大人而死的话——我是做不到的。”  
他只有一条命，如果要他为了莱因哈特之外的人而死去……哪怕他不愿违抗莱因哈特的期望，也违背了他自身的意志。  
也许有人会认为为了实现对心爱之人的一诺千金而保护他人死去是一种浪漫，可那样的浪漫多么不堪一击啊！是谁规定爱就要全然地牺牲，承诺和奴役并非一回事，但当人作出自我牺牲时，二者却很难分辨了*。他不完全是个骑士，也不甘只做个骑士——他和天底下其他的男人一样自私且贪心，他只能够把自己献给莱因哈特，也只想把自己献给莱因哈特。这与其说是他和安妮罗杰的约定，不如说是他利用了安妮罗杰来让自己私心的付出显得正当。他让莱因哈特转告给谁并不重要，重要的是，让莱因哈特本人知道……  
“我只能那么说，是因为除此之外，我再没有什么可说的了。”吉尔菲艾斯不愿让莱因哈特看到他的表情，他想成为莱因哈特心中最无所不能的人，能让莱因哈特彻底依赖的人，可在失血昏迷前，他最恐惧的是从今往后都不能再陪在莱因哈特身边，这就是他没有告诉过莱因哈特的担心被嘲笑的小小的愿望，他害怕实现不了的愿望。“我真是个胆小鬼。”  
“你在说什么啊……”  
金发挚友难以置信地打量他，泫然欲泣的神情还悬在脸上，她不能完全消化吉尔菲艾斯究竟是什么意思，但她总归知道：“你是说——”  
“我愿意陪在您身边，为了您死，都是因为我自己想这么做，不是因为别人。如果对方不是您，我就办不到。”  
纯粹的冰色双眸睁大了，只听她轻声说：“……你真是个笨蛋。”  
“那您不也是吗？银河君主，怎么能为了我死。”  
红发元帅笑着搂住挚友躺下来，两人头抵着头，像儿时一样窝在一起入眠。心绪的平静总算让莱因哈特获得了安慰，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻拍着她的背，两个人的心跳慢慢放缓了，交融在一起。他继续躺着，隐约觉出一股违和的异样来。  
身体一直有些隐隐的冲动，好像在渴望着什么，所幸没有表现明显。莱因哈特躺在他面前，像在他胸前开了一个大口一样，越呆在她的身边，越听着她的呼吸、闻着她所散发出来的淡香，他的胸口越是躁动不已，甚至发展到浑身发热。  
明明过去常年睡在同个房间里都没有出现过什么异样，睡到一张床上却会有这种奇怪的反应，吉尔菲艾斯忍耐了一阵，抬手掀起被子。  
莱因哈特马上惊醒过来，牢牢地抱住他：“你要走了吗？我不准你走！”  
“我不走，我只是打算脱掉外套。”  
吉尔菲艾斯动作迅速地脱掉了军服，穿着衬衣钻进被子里安抚受惊的友人。金发凯撒立刻重新占据了他怀里的位置，两条手臂紧紧地箍在他的腰上。“别关灯，我要看着你。”  
“我不会偷偷离开的，您就这么信不过我吗？”  
“你还答应过我不准比我先死呢，那差点就是你的前科了。”  
薄如蜻蜓羽翼的眼睑慢慢閤起来，又突然睁开盯着他，那双灵动的眸子里目光渐渐涣散，眼看就要失去意识，主人却还在顽强地与困意作斗争。  
吉尔菲艾斯心中觉得可爱，又颇为怜惜，用大拇指按住友人的眉心，顺着细柳般标致的秀眉慢慢按揉到眉梢，让凯撒放松下来，没有戒备地睡着了。  
像被这睡意传染了，不出一会儿，他也瞌睡连连，便维持着两人相拥的姿势闭上眼睛。入眠前，他隐隐想到，今晚是这么长时间以来第一次没有依靠酒精入睡。

吉尔菲艾斯元帅在凯撒的寝宫里待了整晚的消息不胫而走，几乎所有人，包括曾经坚信他们二人之间交往纯洁的人，也认为他们的关系肯定超越了朋友的界限。  
吉尔菲艾斯百口莫辩，奥贝斯坦看着他的眼神淡淡的，他明明得逞了，却波澜不惊，似乎早就在意料之中。和初见时一样，吉尔菲艾斯不能忍受被这个人无声挑衅，那双没有感情的义眼像能看穿他对莱因哈特隐瞒的那些不可告人的心思。  
他一把拧住奥贝斯坦的衣领，对方率先说：“我知道阁下和陛下昨晚是清白的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣住了，对方松开他的手，继续说：“毕竟您的确是干不出趁人之危那种事的人。不过，阁下的表情好像很不甘心呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原句是星战动画剧集《克隆人战争》中的台词：I don't see commitment as slavery, Oh, it is when it comes at the cost of yourself. ——Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)


	4. Chapter 4

和凯撒结婚的人选总算毫无悬念。这下莱因哈特再不愿意让挚友变为亲王，也不得不宣布她要和吉尔菲艾斯成亲。无论如何，吉尔菲艾斯在她那留宿了是事实，尽管什么都没发生，她也不能抹去这件事去和另一个男子成亲，这也无疑会让吉尔菲艾斯背负上污名。所以结果就只剩下她来对吉尔菲艾斯负责了。  
——本该如此。  
但凯撒并没有立刻宣布她和吉尔菲艾斯元帅的婚事，而是鲜少再与吉尔菲艾斯单独见面，像在有意逃避一般。好不容易在凯撒的办公室里得以见上一面，莱因哈特却表现得稀松平常。  
吉尔菲艾斯这边都焦头烂额了，一直以来，他因着挚友的身份，对待旁人的质疑总是从容不迫，再暧昧的举动也可以归为密友的范畴。事实如此，吉尔菲艾斯一直知道他们之间的举止太过暧昧，别说男女有别，就算是同性的密友，也不会像他俩这般亲密。他也从没想过要为了世人眼光而避讳，因为他享受莱因哈特对他的彻底依赖，胜过了对外人的指指点点的顾虑。  
但那晚过后，一些有心人开始搬出了“不检点”的名头，居心叵测地想从莱因哈特身上挖掘一些不入流的黑料，尤其凯撒的姐姐格里华德女大公过去是高登巴姆王朝的末代皇帝弗瑞德里希四世的宠妃，那位皇帝对正值发育的豆蔻少女抱有癖好，培尼明迪侯爵夫人和格里华德女大公都是十五岁便入了后宫，而莱因哈特恰好是十五岁从戎——如此这般，结合凯撒“有如神助”的接连晋升，明目张胆地暗示这背后有见不得人的黑幕。  
在看到这般诋毁的揣测时，吉尔菲艾斯险些砸坏了面前的接收器，最后也只是派人去给这家媒体“提个醒”，把重点转移到需要社会关注的地方。  
意淫谁都不能意淫莱因哈特，她对这事根本不开窍，那张嘴还从来没有吻过什么人，更别提其他更出格的了。可她要是结婚的话……她是不得不面对的。  
吉尔菲艾斯心中叹了口气，明明是凯撒必须要成婚，现在倒像着急结婚的是他。  
“莱因哈特大人，您没有什么要对我说的吗？”  
“倒是有。”  
凯撒十指交叠，食指不安地敲着指节，眼睛看着别处：“那晚的事……我告诉姐姐了。”  
“您见过安妮罗杰大人了？”  
“我只是与姐姐通话了。这件事我必须要告诉她，我和你之间没有像他们传的那样做了那种事。”  
“安妮罗杰大人怎么说？”  
“她没说什么，只是要我好好待你。”莱因哈特伏案撑住自己的额头，面上神情茫然：“姐姐一定是生气了。”  
“我不明白。”  
“设身处地地想想，喜欢的人陪其他人过了夜，即便什么都没发生，心里也会不舒服的吧？而且，最后还要和别人结婚……”  
“您一定要在我们之间加上安妮罗杰大人吗？”  
金发凯撒愣住了，抬起头来，脸上写着惊异的表情，显然从未想过这有什么不对。  
吉尔菲艾斯不能告诉莱因哈特，其实他的梦想里，从来都没有安妮罗杰的位置，在他的心思和莱因哈特的纯粹的少年心境最贴近的时期，也只是想到未来能像儿时那样三个人一起过着简单宁静的生活未尝不可，那时他还单纯地想要成为这对姐妹心中最重要的人、最坚强的依靠——的确，他曾以为他和莱因哈特一样，认为平等的三个人才是幸福。但随着年岁增长，经历了这么多次生死与共，他已经越来越意识到，三个人的美好不过是儿时幻影，他的幸福只是莱因哈特，他的一切都离不开莱因哈特，就连对安妮罗杰的忠诚，也是出于他对莱因哈特的忠诚的延伸……可莱因哈特不知道，还以为实情是颠倒过来。莱因哈特所珍视的姐姐在他的心里其实远不像她期望的那么重要，这种事，他怎么说得出口。  
“正如我此前已经说过，我陪在您身边，并非是受到其他人的影响，而是我自己的意志所决定的。但如果这让您困扰了，或是感到不安……在您的心里，我于您来说不能由您亲自决定，而是要由安妮罗杰大人来允许的话，那么我已经明白了。”  
“你明白什么了？”  
“我和您之间并不是平等的。”  
凯撒一下子站了起来：“吉尔菲艾斯！你这是说的什么话？”  
“因为您和我不一样，您是不可能不顾虑安妮罗杰大人的。”  
“你是想指责我不能决定自己的婚姻吗？我当然能立刻决定！但即便你能够同意，姐姐又能够原谅我吗？”  
红发元帅良久地凝视对方，问道：“所以，对于那天晚上，您是后悔了吗？”  
莱因哈特转过身去背对友人，低声说：“我要是后悔，让婚姻作为对我的惩罚也无可厚非……我会平静接受。正是因为我没有后悔，才更觉得对不住姐姐。”  
看来，这个坎是一定要过的了。吉尔菲艾斯实在是没有想到，他如此尊敬的安妮罗杰也有一天会让他的心情这样陈杂——莱因哈特终究更看重自己的姐姐，他为此吃味。他羞愧地想到曾经想平等对待这对姐妹的自己，这对莱因哈特多么不公平……她一直拼命为他、为安妮罗杰、为世上其他人而付出，却不曾指望谁来把她放在最无可替代的位置，她对她唯一能够要求的吉尔菲艾斯的嘱咐却是，平等地对待她和她的姐姐——或许这对她来说，已经是最贪心的奢侈。一次又一次地听到莱因哈特这样的祈愿，就连吉尔菲艾斯自己也以为，他要对她们一样好，却仍无法控制地失了偏颇。  
在他面前喜怒哀乐的是莱因哈特，冲他撒娇耍性子的是莱因哈特，惯着他、想方设法护着他的是莱因哈特，这样真挚的莱因哈特就时时刻刻在他身边，而最开始吸引了他，跨越横亘在二人之间的长达数百年的阶级向他伸出手给了他新的未来的也还是莱因哈特，他怎么可能把她和一位敬重却有距离的女子放在同一位置呢？  
长时间来，他竟然陷入了这样的误区。她那么小心翼翼，他却如此迟钝，如果莱因哈特是男人，他是不是就更不懂得怜惜他，甚至视对方为他们之间所作的努力为当然，从而忽略了那份隐藏在二人之间的珍贵的感情？  
一想到他会做出那么可怕的事，差一点满足于自己是莱因哈特最亲密的挚友，吉尔菲艾斯就不敢再多想下去——莱因哈特在婚事的反应上让他彻底明白，他想要占据莱因哈特心里最重要的位置，因为他已经悄然违背了莱因哈特的初衷，对自己小小的梦想孤注一掷了。

安妮罗杰对他的突然来访颇感意外，但仍然招待了他。吉尔菲艾斯已认清自己的心思，顾不上斟好的热茶，开门见山道：“我这次来拜访您，是希望您能答应我和莱因哈特大人的婚事。”  
金发夫人愣了一瞬，反应过来：“传得沸沸扬扬的那件事，莱因哈特已经和我说过实情了。”  
“那只是契机，促成了这次的结果。实际上，为莱因哈特大人选夫的这段时间，我发现我果然还是没办法把她交给其他人。”高大的红发元帅恭敬地低下头：“请您务必将莱因哈特大人托付给我。”  
金发夫人温和地看着他，“我并没有不同意啊。只是关于你们结婚的事，莱因哈特还没有告诉我，也许是不知道怎么开口吧。”  
对于莱因哈特误解了的事，吉尔菲艾斯绝口不提：“莱因哈特大人还没想好该什么时候宣布，但无论如何，她一定最希望获得您的祝福……您是她唯一的亲人了。”  
“我明白了。”格里华德夫人颔首，“你这孩子还是第一次没和莱因哈特一起来，为的这事，想来是没有和她商量，自己悄悄过来的吧。”  
被长辈看穿的吉尔菲艾斯不由红脸，想到他瞒着犹豫的莱因哈特跑来向对方的姐姐要求她把莱因哈特嫁给他，他更感害羞：“我之后会向莱因哈特大人说明的。”  
“不过，你们结婚我不觉得意外。齐格，你是个好孩子，莱因哈特一向也最听你的。你不必向我要求，我也会把我的妹妹托付给你，今后，要继续麻烦你照料她了。”  
“谢谢您。”  
时隔数月，吉尔菲艾斯总算感觉压在胸口的那股闷劲消散了，心情顺畅不少。果然不出几天，莱因哈特便煞有介事地传召了他，问他是不是真的不介意做个亲王。她不说怎么突然就决定了下来，吉尔菲艾斯也不问，这点默契，终究藏在了二人的小心思里。

凯撒和吉尔菲艾斯元帅的婚姻可是举国轰动的新闻，于罗严克拉姆王朝来说，重要的不仅仅是凯撒有了皇夫，还有吉尔菲艾斯要为此交出他的兵权，一心做凯撒的伴侣了。而世人的议论纷纷，则关注在二人相爱的蛛丝马迹上，称吉尔菲艾斯元帅在凯撒身边任劳任怨忠心耿耿辅佐多年，总算成功抱得美人归。  
吉尔菲艾斯原本空闲时，会一时兴起读一读人们对他俩过去的挖掘，有些高人编的故事简直令他称奇，涉及私生活的不宜片段，他就将之略过了。不得不提的是，认为他们早就有过肌肤之亲的推测居然占了足有七、八成，更罗列出了一些他连脸孔都记不清长什么样的“情敌”，显然是为了吸引眼球，满足那点难登大雅之堂的趣味，渐渐他便不再关注。  
至于凯撒这边，她本人对这些传闻是一概不知的，由于订婚一事宣传得着实火热，她稍有留意，这才发现原来她那么理所应当地和吉尔菲艾斯的相处模式，在世人眼中都是建立在情侣乃至婚姻关系之上的。也就是说，她和吉尔菲艾斯之间早就像寻常夫妻那样相处了——她当然认为这是一派胡言。  
转眼到了大婚之日，众人得以一饱眼福，不再身任元帅一职的吉尔菲艾斯依照传统第一次完整地佩戴了自己所荣获的所有功勋，英挺的银黑军服配以红色绶带，胸前军功闪烁；凯撒则身着洁白的礼裙，头戴镶满了钻石的尖顶皇冠，长长的头纱挂在金色的发髻上，一对璧人耀眼的优雅照亮了整座殿堂。没有谁会怀疑，莱因哈特此刻就是齐格飞身边那位赐予胜利的女武神的化身。  
吉尔菲艾斯牵着莱因哈特，戴着白手套的宽大手掌有力地接住凯撒的手，这个登基时独自踏上红毯为自己加冕的女皇，现在在自己的挚友、丈夫的相伴下，两人一步步走向红毯的末端。  
众人屏息着迎接神圣的这一刻，司仪面对这对全宇宙最被人瞩目期待的新人，却半天没能完整地说出一句话，颤抖地扶了扶自己的眼镜。凯撒看着司仪发抖的手，半开玩笑道：“你紧张什么，又不是你要结婚。”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言看了她一眼，莱因哈特直视着前方，没有回应。他原本有些紧张，现在倒平静了下来，依照彩排时的流程一丝不差地走完了仪式。全程没有出任何岔子，吉尔菲艾斯差点以为此生仅此一次的今天会就这么波澜不惊地过去时，莱因哈特骤然收紧了握住他的手——他们该问候安妮罗杰了。  
莱因哈特抬眼看着他，面上冷静，眼神却在逃避，吉尔菲艾斯心下了然。他现在不仅仅只是莱因哈特的朋友，更是凯撒的丈夫，以亲王的身份入赘皇室，就得遵守规矩，所以安妮罗杰也不应该再被当作朋友，而是他妻子的家属、凯撒的长姐，直呼其名是不适宜的。也就是说，他要改口行礼了。  
“格里华德女大公殿下。”  
安妮罗杰冲他俩点点头，常年忧郁的面庞上罕见地露出一抹宁静的喜色，蓝色的眸子里充盈着对他们的幸福的向往。凯撒轻轻地抱住了自己的姐姐，安妮罗杰拍了拍她的背，柔声道：“你们要获得幸福啊。”  
前来祝福的人群络绎不绝，他们大多一大早就守候在这里，迎接从教堂前往婚礼酒店的凯撒夫妻。巡游车在宪兵队努力的维护下只能缓慢前行，二人纷纷向车外招手，另一只手一直紧紧地握在一起，但二人之间始终没有对话。  
结婚的那股激动之情又涌回来了似的，吉尔菲艾斯突然意识到，他结婚了，成了莱因哈特的丈夫……在一年前，他还在为莱因哈特不得不结婚而感到痛苦，现在竟成了最让他感到幸福的事。他悄悄望向身边的挚友，莱因哈特正对她的臣民们挥舞手臂，那张姣好的侧脸上带着端庄得体的微笑，一如她登基以来身为凯撒所应该做到的其他职责。会没有顾忌地在他面前耍性子的莱因哈特，此时面庞上的气质却比他所以为的要显得成熟，而他还沉浸在仪式的喜悦中，为自己成为了她的“最重要的人”而沾沾自喜——  
莱因哈特到底是不想结婚的，更别提是为了延续后代这种事而结婚。她想要建立的并非是世袭的君主国，而今天下太平，国泰民安，大胆而勇猛的人不易把握住机遇，她所期望的被强大的后来者发起挑战以贯彻强者夺得天下来维护人民利益和国家富强的理念的想法难以实现，因而不得不采取世袭，融合自身的血脉培养直系后裔，并通过亲力亲为的辅佐来将下一任君主培养成明君。  
除开这个原因，莱因哈特绝无结婚的可能，即便她选择了为此牺牲，她在内心仍然痛恨这无退路的抉择甚至对太平盛世这一现状感到厌倦。她的无私最终战胜了自私，将自己妥协给了婚姻，这于吉尔菲艾斯来说却是私心。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类定力天花板

“玛琳道夫小姐，你有过恋爱的经验吗？”  
如果不是一时出神，莱因哈特是不会问出这个问题的。但既然她已经问出了口，索性装出本来就要这么问的坚定的样子来。  
秘书官被吓了一跳，忙答道：“还没有。”  
“是吗……你没有这种困扰啊。”  
希尔德思来想去，不通人情世故的凯撒，不像是突然开窍懂得关心他人的感情经历，一定是有别的什么她没有直接问出来的话。而凯撒谈及恋爱的话题，那一定是——“陛下这么问，是因为吉尔菲艾斯亲王殿下吗？”  
凯撒不说话，便是默认了。  
“您们之间的感情一直很要好啊，遇到什么问题了吗？”  
“倒也不是感情的问题，而是……罢了。”  
和吉尔菲艾斯成婚以来，算上蜜月期已有两三个月之久，两人却一次都没有行过房。并非是莱因哈特觉得婚后两人之间非要发生点什么，只不过她想着夫妻间的交往总该是水到渠成的，而她和吉尔菲艾斯每晚同床共枕，吉尔菲艾斯却一直不碰她，她便不禁想是不是他俩之间因为自幼亲近而结合得太过自然，实际上并没有恋人之间的感情。  
“接下来朕要问的话会冒犯到你，所以先向你道歉：既然你没有过恋爱的经验，那也应该没有……那方面的经验吧。”  
见凯撒白皙的面颊上浮起红晕，两眼好奇又固执地望着她，希尔德彻底明白：原来是和亲王殿下的房事出了问题。她不感到意外，这两人除了彼此以外就没和其他人亲近过，凯撒自是第一眼便觉得她是生性寡欲的人，或许不喜好便不去接触；而吉尔菲艾斯虽然看起来并非是异于常人的男性，但从军多年一丁点色都不沾，实属是克制力极强的人物。因而即便这两人不是勉强结合在一起，会出现夫妻生活方面的问题也不难想象。  
“虽然是没有过，但关于这方面的知识，生理课都有教过。陛下要是有什么不明白的——”  
“朕没有什么不明白的。”  
莱因哈特打断道，像被戳中了心思：“朕只是随口一问。这边已经没什么事了，你先去忙吧。”  
“是。”  
事实是莱因哈特确实不明白。不管是公立学校，还是幼年军官学校，生理课上都只讲解了关于性本身和性活动的知识，但性欲要怎么产生，两人要在什么情况下才会开始，她完全不知，反正肯定不是像她和吉尔菲艾斯现在那样，每晚一起躺下，互道晚安过后各睡各的。  
关于这一处困惑，莱因哈特起初不在意，毕竟她不曾有过这方面的冲动，也没指望会用得上。孕育子嗣未必非要自然受孕，完全交由育子中心来完成是她答应结婚时的打算，事到如今她也没改变这个决定，只不过孕育子嗣是孕育子嗣，和吉尔菲艾斯之间“已经走到了极限无法再进一步”的现状，又令她觉得挫败与不甘。重点不是要和吉尔菲艾斯行房，而是两人本该亲密无间，这般看似矛盾的困扰，似乎只证明了一件事——吉尔菲艾斯到底是出于义务和她成婚，因而对她没有那个想法，自然走不到那一步。  
说到两性之间的问题，撇开身边一帮年轻的单身汉，莱因哈特只剩下两个人可询问，一个是已婚的米达麦亚元帅，另一个则是他“花”名远扬的搭档罗严塔尔元帅。她不好意思向这两位异性请教床笫之事，便不知道该怎么办了，理论性的知识随时可以运用，但问题出在动机上。要是吉尔菲艾斯普通地谈一场恋爱，与寻常女子自由组成家庭，也许和现在的情形会不同，说不定已经有了可爱懂事的孩子，过着幸福美满的生活，而不是像现在这样肩负着凯撒的夫婿的职责勉强自己与亲友同床。  
想到这里，莱因哈特难免吃味，她不能想象吉尔菲艾斯离开自己去和其他人在一起的场景，明明和她结婚是吉尔菲艾斯亲自答应了的事，是吉尔菲艾斯用自己的意志决定的事。既然决定了，就该把她当成妻子来对待才是。  
“莱因哈特大人，您会走神，还真是罕见啊。”  
凯撒轻哼一声，对红发友人的调侃置若罔闻。说到底，她也不是第一次因为吉尔菲艾斯而吃哪个女人的醋了，不过现在做了吉尔菲艾斯的妻子，似乎这股别扭同过去有些许微妙的不同。  
见她不吭声，红发亲王弯下身来：“怎么了，您好像有心事，要不要和我说说看？”  
“不要。都怪你，你好好反思一下吧。”凯撒将头撇过去不看对方，吉尔菲艾斯愣住了，脸向前凑了凑，不等莱因哈特反应过来“是要接吻了？”，吉尔菲艾斯便直起身子，请辞告退了。  
凯撒望着友人离去的背影，意识到自己的反常竟已持续了一上午，连忙甩了甩头，打起精神继续手头的工作。

一直专心致志忙碌到了傍晚，莱因哈特郁闷的情绪才有所缓解，想到白天里无故冷落了吉尔菲艾斯，她心中过意不去，默不吭声地提前回了寝宫。  
说来，除开度蜜月的期间，婚后二人几乎没什么时间呆在一起，和吉尔菲艾斯通常也就是早晚见上一面，互相交代一番行程。她不免好奇自己不在身边的时候吉尔菲艾斯独自会干些什么，在她为数不多的记忆中，吉尔菲艾斯不在身边的话她可是很无聊的。  
凯撒没让近侍跟进来服侍她，自己合上门，轻手轻脚地脱下披风挂在一旁。屋里很安静，她冲起居室里看了一眼，发现吉尔菲艾斯竟然在一个人喝酒。他已经换上了居家服，手边的玻璃杯斟了满满一杯，桌上的酒瓶快要见底。他的手背暧昧地贴着杯壁，眼睛却盯着窗外发呆。  
不知从什么时候起，吉尔菲艾斯养成了睡前要饮口酒的习惯，婚后她马上就发现了，入睡前的吉尔菲艾斯身上会有淡淡的酒香味，询问他他也不避讳承认要饮酒助眠。但吉尔菲艾斯今天这幅架势，不像是为了助眠，而是有什么烦心事。吉尔菲艾斯还是元帅的时候，几时见过他露出这幅神情，莱因哈特不忍见他落寞的样子，清了清嗓子，出声道：“原来你都是趁我不在，自己悄悄地喝呢。”  
“莱因哈特大人？”  
红发男子被惊醒一般一下从沙发上站了起来，扭头看了眼时间：“您今天回来得比较早呢。”  
“事情做完了就回了。”凯撒理所当然地说道，走到茶几前，拿起那支酒闻了闻，仰头一口饮尽。她好久没这么酣饮过，顿时有了谈心的兴致：“怎么样，要不要我陪你再喝点？”  
吉尔菲艾斯只是看着她喝空了自己的酒杯，摇摇头：“不必了。再喝下去，我恐怕会醉。现在时间也不早了，还是休息吧。”  
“那好。你先去睡吧，让我一个人呆会儿。”  
金发凯撒坐下来，给自己倒了一杯，又饮了下去。红发男人站着一动不动，莱因哈特也一言不发，两个人似乎在无声地较劲。先妥协的是吉尔菲艾斯，他轻轻叹了口气，又坐了下来。  
“您到底怎么了？”吉尔菲艾斯恳切地说，“原谅我，我实在是想不出做了什么惹您生气的事。还请您告诉我吧？”  
“没有，你什么都没做。”莱因哈特淡淡答道，没去看挚友的脸。  
“那您说让我反思，是要我反思什么？”  
“就是反思你什么都没做啊……”这话说出来后，莱因哈特来了脾气：“身为丈夫该做的也没做。”  
“身为丈夫该做的？”吉尔菲艾斯望着她反应了好一会儿，碧蓝的眸子里接连划过几道涟漪：“您是说——那个吗？睡前……”  
凯撒转过脸来，面上泛着微红，目光中闪烁着隐隐的殷切。吉尔菲艾斯不由勾起无奈又宠溺的笑容，“我保证从今天起会做的。”他收起凯撒手上的酒瓶和酒杯，“所以，您还是别喝了，早点休息吧。”  
从今天起？这不会太着急了吗？莱因哈特虽然这么想，但也认为没有拖延的必要。只是她不知道会怎样开始，或许吉尔菲艾斯是知道的——但愿他知道。她在脑中模拟了一次又一次生理课上所学过的正确流程，实在是没什么难的，只是觉得缺了点什么。  
金发凯撒无意瞥向镜中赤裸的自己，打量了一番自身，无奈她此前从没有关注过旁人的外在条件，因而也不知道自己处在什么水准。吉尔菲艾斯大概也不是会以貌取人的家伙，她想到，那么吉尔菲艾斯会对她产生性欲吗？  
一瞬间，莱因哈特发现自己不知怎的脸红了，忙用冷水拍了拍脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯就在床上等着她。虽说两个人马上该做了，不过他面上神色泰然，不像是有什么情绪波动。他的模样似乎是回到了莱因哈特回来前的状态，盯着一处沉思着。听见凯撒进来了，他只是浅浅一笑，拍了拍身旁的位置。  
莱因哈特告诫自己不要紧张，像往常一样走到床前躺下，两眼睁得大大地看着友人。红发男人一条手臂撑在她脸侧，温柔如月光的双目凝视着她，然后面庞越凑越近，最后吻了吻她的额头。  
“晚安，莱因哈特大人。”一个他从没做过的晚安吻，的确是身为丈夫该做的。  
“不是这个！”莱因哈特不满地叫道，一把推开对方的胸口，佯怒地说：“吉尔菲艾斯，你该不会是在装傻吧？”  
“您指的什么？”  
“你……一次都没有吻过我。”她难以置信地说，不光是对说出来的内容难以置信，也对自己会说出这番话难以置信。“不是要额吻。”她抿起嘴，瞪着挚友的脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯怔在原地，随后两手搭住她的肩膀，重新低下头来，小心翼翼地碰了一下她的嘴。“是这样吗？”  
四瓣相贴的一刹那，莱因哈特的心脏猛地收紧了一下，飞快地跳动起来。吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊肉眼可见地红了，不知道是因为喝了酒还是害羞，那双深邃的碧蓝双瞳一眨也不眨，里头倒映着她的身影。凯撒不禁揪住了友人的衣领，重新吻上对方的嘴。  
该怎么接吻，这倒是学校的生理课程没教的。不过并不难，很快他们就发现可以怎么接吻。  
身上是一样的沐浴香味，嘴里残留着一样的酒味，两人之间吻得火热，却迟迟没有下一步。莱因哈特一手捧着挚友的脸，手指摸到了对方线条硬朗的下颌，感受对方在吻她时细微的用力。除了接吻，就什么也没有了，暧昧的空气夹在两个人的鼻息间。  
这感觉是从未有过的，两人的双唇紧密相贴，竟会这么舒服。莱因哈特下意识地掌控着主动权，手指伸进火红的浓密鬈发中，难耐地揪住挚友的短发。  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸变得急促了，搂在她肩上的手用力了些，像要把她按进自己的怀里。他的手变得很烫，让莱因哈特的身上发热。  
正当莱因哈特感到状态越来越好时，吉尔菲艾斯猛地将她推开，掀起被子从床上站了起来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”凯撒立刻叫住对方，胸口说不出地发闷：“你——果然是我勉强你了吗？”  
“不是这样的，莱因哈特大人。”红发男子背对着她，低哑的嗓音在发抖：“我现在的样子很难看。”  
“难看？”  
莱因哈特扶住对方的肩膀，半强迫地将他转过来，红发男子手足无措，一手捂着脸不让妻子看到自己的表情，露出来的耳根通红。莱因哈特的视线顺着往下，只见友人的裤裆处支起了一块。她当然知道这意味着什么。  
“对不起……我先去冷静一下。”  
“你要去冷静什么？”凯撒拉住丈夫的手臂，“应该让我给你解决才对吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言弯下腰来，凑近看向凯撒的脸庞，那张俏美的面庞上浮现着暧昧的潮红，纯粹透彻的冰蓝色眼眸中波光粼粼：“吉尔菲艾斯，你想怎么样都可以……”  
他静静地听对方说完，尽管心潮澎湃，面上却维持着波澜不惊。如果莱因哈特是清醒的，她是绝对说不出这种话来的——像一个做妻子的会说的话——她本来就是和婚姻关系无缘的。他怜惜地抚摸挚友白皙柔软的脸颊，想到对方肯为他做出的付出不禁动容，就连她一贯守身如玉的贞洁也唾手可得。的确是莱因哈特明白的那样，他想对她做的事已经超出了朋友的身份，但莱因哈特真的能够接受吗？眼下的状况，难道不是酒精引起的一时情热？  
“我今晚喝了酒，冲动了……可能会伤到您。”  
“我不信你会伤到我。你怎么不说，我也有可能伤到你？”  
“……莱因哈特大人，这不是争论的时候。我只是认为我们不应该在这个情况下继续。”  
“那要在什么情况下才可以？”莱因哈特困惑又不快，“你究竟想要什么情况？我们是夫妻，这不是本来就该做的吗？”  
她终于说出了心里话，红发男子挣扎的眸子里陡然清醒，他凝视着面前的挚友，这个事无巨细都要做到完美的人，认真对待每一项职责的人……吉尔菲艾斯不由了然地一笑：“莱因哈特大人，这件事上，您不用这么尽责也可以。”  
他一狠心推开了凯撒，匆匆走出卧房奔向浴室。莱因哈特意识恍惚地跌回床里，等吉尔菲艾斯冷静完后再回来时，凯撒已然入睡了。  
不管在战场上怎样凌厉歃血，威武的黄金狮子在睡梦时仍是一只看起来温顺乖巧的猫，她那一脸毫无防备的模样，大概被人占了便宜都不会知道。  
“您也太容易被趁虚而入了。”吉尔菲艾斯提起对方下滑的衣领，轻柔地替凯撒盖住不小心露出来的肩头，拢了拢她睡乱的头发。刚才实在是太危险了，不是他担心自己会对莱因哈特做什么，而是想到万一和莱因哈特结婚的不是他，恐怕就会发生他最不希望发生的事，对此心有余悸。“明明……您和我不用做到这样。”  
他安静地看了一会儿凯撒的睡颜，目光舍不得挪开，忽听到面前的金发女子开口：“吉尔菲艾斯，刚才是我不对。我向你要求太多了，你忘了吧。”  
“莱因哈特大人，您是醒着的吗？”  
他惊讶地坐起来，莱因哈特却不再有反应，翻过身背对着他睡去。  
“……晚安，莱因哈特大人。”红发亲王朝着妻子的背影轻声说道，凯撒寝宫中的床头灯渐暗了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

一早上，莱因哈特得知她要接待一位“特殊的客人”，据说是奥贝斯坦在原帝国首都奥丁上“遇见”的，从希尔德欲言又止的表情来看，凯撒内心对此没做什么好的打算。  
抽了个不那么忙碌的下午，莱因哈特安排了与这位“客人”的会面。出乎她的意料的是，来者不过是一位约莫十三、四岁的清秀少年，褐发碧眼，谈吐谦和，看起来出身不凡，却没有富家子弟那般纨绔，她不由心生好感。  
凯撒本想问他来见她是有什么请求，如果他能发表一番不俗的灼见，她会考虑给这位少年提供一些力所能及的便利——十四岁上下，正是幼年军官学校招生的年龄段。但她向秘书官这么指示时，希尔德却面露难色，告诉她奥贝斯坦元帅的原话是此人并非与凯撒陌路，而是过去的仇家，因而交由陛下处置。  
凯撒心下疑惑，仔细地将少年打量了一番，似是有些眼熟，但无论怎么看，她都不认识面前的少年，也不曾记得什么时候有与他打过照面。秘书官向她耳语了一阵，她才恍然。原来这是前朝宰相立典亥姆侯爵家被肃清时她所放走的不足十岁的其中一个遗孤，那时她还斗志昂扬，想着兴许过个十年八载，这些孩童当中能有人成长到与她抗衡的程度，便有意要在他们心中留下仇恨的种子。  
谁料不过才三四年，奥贝斯坦就找出了其中一个，又或许，那个男人从来没有脱离过对他们的信息的掌控。以奥贝斯坦所奉行的理念来说，新的君主一时仁心而留了前朝皇室血脉一条活路，是后患无穷的，即便莱因哈特并非是出自仁心，结果也不会有什么不同。说到底，高登巴姆王朝是君主和诸侯所共同统治的帝国，而罗严克拉姆王朝是君主和权臣所共同治理的帝国，两者的接替还不到数十载，能稳定住民心而维持着繁荣发展的状态相当不易，一个前朝皇室血脉的崛起，很可能会在保守地域掀起反叛的浪潮。  
如此一来，莱因哈特再看向面前的少年时，心思便不再那么单纯，过去一时傲慢的疏漏已经让她察觉到了危机，那就是她再怎么享受与劲敌斗智斗勇的酣畅淋漓，也不过是自身的事，如今她要思虑的却是全天下的事了。她决不可能让注定要被历史洪流覆灭的腐败帝国有任何死灰复燃的迹象。  
既然如此，她心中就对这位少年有了安排——将他留在身边做近侍。  
“——陛下！”  
凯撒摆摆手，“正好艾密尔也到了念医学校的年纪，确实需要个人来接替了。”  
“可这不光是关乎艾密尔，陛下——”  
莱因哈特转头看向面前的少年，直接问道：“你可愿意服侍朕？”  
褐发少年显然对背后的一切都一无所知，闻言便红了脸，连连点头。金发凯撒一脸笑意地看向秘书官，希尔德只得听从了凯撒的任性，领着少年去登记流程。  
她当然明了这项决定的危险，培育这位少年的人——如果有的话，一定会寻找时机告知他真相，到时候身为侍从，他无疑有最佳的下手机会。不过，莱因哈特对此并不畏惧，就让她看看丧家之犬能做到什么程度。

结果威尔罕姆上任的第一天就引起了莱因哈特的不满。原因无他，他为凯撒端上来的下午茶中，居然有生菜沙拉，艾密尔从来没犯过这个错误。只肖一眼，莱因哈特就没了吃下午茶的兴致，正好吉尔菲艾斯和她约了下午会面，便让对方给她捎盒蛋糕。  
那“不合时宜”的一晚过后，凯撒夫妻之间隐隐产生了一道隔膜，或者说是凯撒单方面地有意避开了和丈夫亲近，吉尔菲艾斯却反过来加倍地关爱她，让莱因哈特进也不是退也不是。二人也意识到这么僵持下去不像样子，前后权衡了一番，暂且放下夫妻不夫妻的那套，不如就像过去那般来往，倒也能让彼此舒口气。  
“莱因哈特大人，这次是朗姆酒味道的。”  
“你来得正好，就放在那边吧。”金发凯撒舒展了下肩颈，起身冲她念想了许久的蛋糕走去。  
红发亲王立在茶几边上，新奇地打量着上面的生菜沙拉，揶揄道：“看来新来的那位，要学的东西还挺多呢。”  
“可不是。”  
莱因哈特轻哼一声，拆开蛋糕盒，扑面而来的奶油香令她心情大好。  
“那么，介意我替您吃掉吗？”  
她本想说“随便你”，但她忽然想到这可是那个立典亥姆家的人端上来的——万一里面下了什么东西呢？  
凯撒眼疾手快地将碟子抽了过来，见挚友脸上讶异的表情，解释道：“这是给我的。要吃，你自己去厨房吃新鲜的。”  
红发亲王愣了一会儿，缓缓道：“没关系。”  
话是这么说，莱因哈特当然没有碰这盘沙拉的打算，吉尔菲艾斯临别前准备顺手替她撤下去，却被凯撒制止了。  
“你做这种事干什么，不用了。”  
“举手之劳而已。”  
“就放在这里吧。把威尔罕姆叫进来。”  
“是。”红发亲王唤了凯撒的近侍，在门口站着看了他俩一会儿才离去。  
莱因哈特的视线落回面前的近侍身上，用下巴指了指茶几上的生菜：“这是谁让你端上来的？”  
褐发的少年紧张地瞪大眼睛：“陛下、陛下不喜欢吗？”  
“不是不喜欢，只是朕不吃这个。”她嫌恶地将生菜沙拉往远处推了推。“怎么，朕吓到你了？”  
“不，只是这是我喜欢吃的，以为陛下也会喜欢……”  
对方说出这番话，脸上又是委屈隐忍的表情，让莱因哈特不好出言责怪，反倒觉得自己糟蹋了对方的心意。“人各有所好。”她说道，指了指一旁的蛋糕：“你大可以准备这些就行。”  
少年点点头，仔细地收拾了桌面退下了。  
接下来莱因哈特过了一段还算舒心的日子。威尔罕姆接受得很快，凯撒不至于对他放下戒心，但闲来无事还能同他说上两句话。  
大概是自幼接受的教育背景不同，比起艾密尔纯真柔软的性子，威尔罕姆要更现实些，相应也有自己独立的看法。但他到底还是个孩子，会停留在天马行空的阶段，而莱因哈特在他这个年纪时已经确立了自己的目标，并如约实现了——是她和吉尔菲艾斯一起实现的。  
的确，如果没有吉尔菲艾斯的扶持，她一定会无法坚持，或者即便独自坚持下来了，最终恐怕会耗尽自己的生命，就像吉尔菲艾斯昏迷不醒的期间她差点走上的那条路一样。过去只要想起吉尔菲艾斯，她的心中就能涌出源源不断的勇气和力量，推着她执着地追逐下去，现在吉尔菲艾斯却成了她不愿去想的对象。莱因哈特不知道自己身上究竟发生了什么，潜意识让她开始逃避吉尔菲艾斯，好像这个她最依赖的人会让她受伤似的。对方深邃的双眼，令人心旷神怡的笑意，温柔的一声声“莱因哈特大人”，从前无一不让她感到安心的一切，现在统统让她心神不定、心乱如麻。为此凯撒开始给自己加班，尽可能拖延着晚些回去，但这么下去总不是办法。  
这晚她也不想早早回家，便唤了近侍二人一同在花园里走走，趁此机会喘口气。晚风吹得蔷薇花瓣漫天飞舞，相似的情境让莱因哈特想起了一些过往。看着身边正值青春年少的威尔罕姆，和她不同，她的少年时期全都是在与军队和战争打交道，而他是念着普通的学校，有着和寻常人一样的少年经历。凯撒不禁突发奇想：  
“威尔罕姆。”  
“陛下有何吩咐？”  
“在你这个年纪，对恋爱是怎么看待的呢？”  
少年脸红了：“大概是人生必经的过程吧。”  
“这样吗，‘必经的过程’，这朕倒是没有想过。”  
“陛下没有恋爱过吗？”  
凯撒点点头，“有一段时间认为以恋爱作消遣未尝不可，不过没有理想的人选，便不了了之了。”  
“那您和亲王殿下？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯是不一样的，他是朕最重要的人，是朕的挚友。”她顿了顿，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”  
“但说无妨。”  
“我无法想象和朋友结婚，毕竟又不是爱。”  
凯撒笑了，“你错了，朕是爱着吉尔菲艾斯的，只是和你想的有所不同。”  
实际上，就连她自己也不明白，她对吉尔菲艾斯的爱是什么样的爱。要不是稀里糊涂地结了婚，她还不至于被这个问题困扰，挚友间的爱或者其他的爱……究竟有什么不同呢？她是深爱着吉尔菲艾斯的，她愿意为他付出一切，可想到吉尔菲艾斯将她推开的决绝，似乎要在挚友和夫妻间明确地划下界限，莱因哈特又不免心下不甘。  
“说起来，你觉得朕……”是不够有魅力吗？还是对吉尔菲艾斯来说，因为他们早已太过亲近，已经对异性间的吸引免疫了？莱因哈特实在是问不出口。“你有恋爱过吗？”  
“我和您一样，还没有恋爱过。”少年的脸颊泛红，双眼亮晶晶的：“不过，我想要尝试。”  
“这么说，你已经有理想的类型了？”  
褐发少年低着头不敢直视她：“只是心仪的对象，陛下。”  
莱因哈特曾听人说，男性喜欢的类型往往在少年时期就会定型，好奇道：“对方是什么样的人，能和朕说说吗？”  
“……我说不出来，陛下。”  
“那么，告诉朕，撇开年龄的话，朕这样的有没有符合你的想法？”  
莱因哈特认真地问道，想以此参考吉尔菲艾斯的喜好。狡猾的吉尔菲艾斯，在打听了她的理想型之后，并没有相应地告知他自己的。  
威尔罕姆仍低着头，“……不敢，陛下。”  
“好了，又没有非要你说什么称赞的话，至于这么扭捏吗？”她命对方抬起下巴，才发现好端端的少年被她逗红了脸，回想自己追着一个比她小了十岁的孩子接连发问恋爱的事，她不免害臊，掩饰地轻咳了一声，迅速转身进屋了。  
刚打开门，便迎上了正准备出门的吉尔菲艾斯，红发亲王先是看了看她，又看了看她身后的少年，露出礼仪的一笑：“以为您还在加班，原来是已经回来了。”  
“只是在花园里走了走。”  
他侧过身让凯撒进屋，望着门外陪着她逛了花园的近侍，缓缓将门关上。  
“还以为您会和他相处得不愉快。”  
“我本来也这么以为。”莱因哈特明明知道不该这样，但这些难以启齿的问题，似乎和越陌生的人说才越有安全感。想到要和推开了她的吉尔菲艾斯提及“恋爱”的话题，她已经无论如何都鼓不起勇气了，更不用说她知道自己爱着吉尔菲艾斯，甚至意识到那年她回答他的关于理想型的问题，其实也正是以他为模板。  
“您很热吗？”  
温暖的手贴上她的脸颊，莱因哈特像触电一般弹开，心脏猛地剧烈跳动——她脸红了，只是把“吉尔菲艾斯”和“恋爱”联想到一起，她的心情就会变得很奇怪。  
“我累了，想先睡了。”  
“等等，莱因哈特大人——”  
她不知道吉尔菲艾斯这个时候要说什么，但她现在没法去看挚友的脸，似乎心脏会跳出嗓子眼一样。这一点都不像她，为了这种小事就乱了阵脚，凯撒不能够允许自己这么脆弱。  
莱因哈特拧开凉水从头淋下来，冰冷的刺激感瞬间让她清醒了些，“恋爱”这回事根本就不属于她，她也不该为什么恋爱分神。身为银河帝国的凯撒，她必须要时刻保持冷静与理智才行，否则任何一点失误都是她承担不起的。  
虽是用这个足够正当的理由劝服自己放弃，莱因哈特却心里明白，更让她死心的原因在于吉尔菲艾斯对她没有恋心。如果那天晚上她没有自私地让吉尔菲艾斯留下就好了，她想背叛自己，恨不得回到过去那晚把吉尔菲艾斯叫离自己的身边，这样吉尔菲艾斯就不用和她结婚。原本两人作为最亲密的挚友她也感到再满足不过，是婚姻让她变得贪心了，让她比以往想独占吉尔菲艾斯的程度更甚，感情上是，就连对方的身体也……所以她什么事都能坦诚地和吉尔菲艾斯商量，唯有恋爱这件事不行，因为吉尔菲艾斯一定不想在挚友的心里是掺杂了恋情的存在，那一定会让他感到负担。  
凯撒不断在心中默念着挚友的名字，直到冷水从外浇凉了她为他滚烫的胸腔，让她总算心无波澜，才关上水龙头。  
吉尔菲艾斯一直候在浴室外面，见她打开门，迫不及待地说道：“我想和您谈谈。”  
“明天再说吧，我有些累了。”  
“我现在就得说。”  
“是什么事？”  
“请您换掉近侍，他是个相当危险的人。”  
“他还是个孩子。”  
“他是立典亥姆家的孩子。”  
凯撒愣了，“你果然知道。那你也应该知道，我把他留在身边的原因。”  
“我看到的不是这样。”红发挚友的眉头蹙起，他闭了闭眼，睁开时双眼中强忍着复杂的怒意：“他会对您不利的。”  
“对此我已经做好准备了。”  
“莱因哈特大人——”  
“这个话题就此打住。吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特轻轻吸了口气，“我不想再听到你建议我用什么人或是不用什么人。”  
这是一个警告了，警告吉尔菲艾斯现在的身份不该干预过多。她不敢看挚友的脸，生怕多年前那一场刻在她心痕上的吵架会重现。莱因哈特忙不迭地扑到床上，心跳如雷地抱住自己的枕头。吉尔菲艾斯跟进来，轻柔地替她盖好被子，然后躺在了她身边。他身上一如既往地散发出淡淡的红酒味。  
“莱因哈特大人，请您原谅，我今后绝不会再犯了……但十四岁并非是什么都不懂的年纪，还请您多加戒备。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的妥协让她心烦意乱，她从来都不想让他作出这种让步，但吉尔菲艾斯现在只能这么说，她让他没有退路了。  
从上方投递过来的视线分外灼热，不用睁眼也知道，吉尔菲艾斯在看着她。莱因哈特屏息着装作入睡，不知道自己在等着什么落下来，便沉沉入眠了。


	7. Chapter 7

“早上好，莱因哈特大人。”  
“嗯……早上好。”  
床上的金发女子迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，红发亲王已经洗漱好换上了正装，从窗帘照进来的晨光在他高大英武的身板上勾勒出柔和的线条。见凯撒醒来，他走上前俯身吻了吻她。莱因哈特身子一僵，谨慎地接受了下来。  
不记得这是第几天了，她还是不能习惯吉尔菲艾斯的早安吻。不知道是出于什么原因，吉尔菲艾斯忽然早晚都会给她一个吻，莱因哈特虽然抗拒挚友的反常，于私心却愿意这么继续下去。  
“那么我就先出门了，晚些时候见。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
挚友离开的背影让莱因哈特的心里松了口气。和吉尔菲艾斯的婚事她已经看得很透彻，或许对外界来说是众望所归，但他们二人之间实际上是无法结合的——他们只是再纯粹不过的挚友。既然如此，也不需要再抱有什么更进一步的期待心理，干脆按部就班地培育子嗣。  
希尔德先前已经联络过育子中心，她所需要的材料和信息表都在办公室的抽屉里，毫无疑问，她的孩子的父亲只能是吉尔菲艾斯，接下来只要吉尔菲艾斯签字就行了。  
凯撒将注意事项仔细阅读了一遍，她和吉尔菲艾斯的子嗣，承载了帝国的未来之人的开端——就在这里了。终于还是走到了这一步。她从前怎么都没想过自己有一天会结婚成家，会有自己的孩子，那时候她还只是单纯想要和挚友一起携手取得霸业，满以为自己的将来会是征服无际的星辰大海，结果现在……她捏住手中薄薄的那张纸，叹了口气，仰头靠进座椅。  
“陛下。”  
“进来吧。”凯撒将确认函与附件资料重新收好，抬起头，发现褐发近侍手上提着一个有些眼熟的盒子。“这是？”  
“陛下说过要准备下午茶的话，就给您准备这些。”  
莱因哈特想起来了，这是吉尔菲艾斯上次给她带的朗姆酒口味的皇冠蛋糕，没想到他去买了个一模一样的。通常在她情绪不佳的时候，吉尔菲艾斯带来的甜点总会让她打起精神，不过她现在没有吃这些东西的心情，又不好忽视对方一片好意，便说：“先拿过来吧。”  
威尔罕姆替她打开盒子，奶油香勾起了她的兴趣，而她勉强吃了两口后，又恹恹地放到一边。  
“陛下身体不舒服吗？”  
金发凯撒摇摇头：“只是有些累了。”  
少年望着她，恳切地说道：“不如我替陛下放松一下吧。”  
“嗯？”  
一只手搭上她的肩膀，习武的警觉使得莱因哈特浑身绷紧了，随后少年撩起她的头发捋到一边，两手不轻不重地开始按揉她的肩膀。  
莱因哈特不习惯做按摩，那种持续的疼痛总令她十分难忍。“……稍微轻一点。”  
“是。”  
近侍立刻放轻了力度，沿着凯撒紧绷的颈线向两边延伸。莱因哈特闭着眼假寐，她说不上是哪里怪，只觉威尔罕姆的手法不如艾密尔轻柔，也许是对方的身份让她心存疑虑，将脖子这么脆弱的地方暴露出来，她多少心里安稳不了。  
少年的大拇指按到她的颈后，顺着脖颈向上推去，一直伸进了她的发际线。除开酸酸胀胀的感觉，对方贴在她脖子上的手也让她很不舒服，似乎会随时被对方掐住似的。  
“行了，已经可以了。”  
“陛下的肩膀还有些僵硬。”  
“朕已经觉得好多了，谢谢你。”  
房门象征性地响了两声，一个人熟稔地推门而入，时机把握得像对凯撒今天的行程了如指掌。那人转过身来，面色陡然一沉，冷冷地盯着凯撒的身后。  
莱因哈特知道吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢威尔罕姆，便打算遣他出去。但不等她命威尔罕姆退下，吉尔菲艾斯已先一步冲上来，拉住少年的手腕将其甩开。凯撒没来得及反应，只听一贯性情温和的挚友压低了嗓音对褐发少年威慑道：“出去！”  
“吉尔菲艾斯——”  
红发的亲王没有理会凯撒的打断，继续盯着一脸惊惧的少年，直到对方一声不吭地溜了出去。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，刚才是你过分了。”  
那双深沉的眼睛转过来看向凯撒，其中尚未褪去的寒意让莱因哈特浑身一凛。红发亲王的视线落在了她手边的蛋糕上，空气继续安静了一会儿，他才问道：“莱因哈特大人，刚才我进来前，您和他在做什么？”  
“什么做什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯一手抬起她的下巴，莱因哈特撇开了头。  
“您的头发怎么乱了？”  
“脖子酸，让威尔罕姆给我稍微按了一下罢了。”  
挚友的大手抚上她的脖子，没来由地让她心慌，这感觉和刚才近侍触碰她的时候不一样。  
“他只碰过您这里吗？”  
莱因哈特诧异地扭过头来：“什么意思？”  
吉尔菲艾斯颇为疑虑地将她审视了一番，他这幅冷峻的神情此前从未有过，就像把她当成了他可以支配的什么东西一样。凯撒顿感不悦：“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，他还没有碰过您其他的地方吧？毕竟，他只是您的近侍。”  
凯撒的头脑空白了两秒，这才反应过来：“吉尔菲艾斯，你怀疑我——”  
出轨，这件事莱因哈特想都没想过，吉尔菲艾斯怎么敢这样猜测她？她气得嘴唇发抖，但吉尔菲艾斯的表情，那张脸上的神情居然是认真的。“我知道他还没有。但如果他向您请求的话，您会允许吗？”  
莱因哈特不免觉得荒唐，笑了一声：“你知不知道你在说什么？他才十四岁啊。”  
“对您来说，十四岁已经不能算作孩子了吧。”红发亲王更近一步，“莱因哈特大人，在军官学校的时候，十四岁的高年级们休息日翻墙出去都做了什么，您不是很清楚吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
莱因哈特已经怒极，但不等她说出什么发泄的话来，却见挚友的眼眶泛红，那双碧蓝如洗的眸子里似有水光划过。她怎么会让他露出这么脆弱的样子？一瞬间，她就一点脾气都没有了。  
“行了。我看你现在需要好好休息一下，就此打住吧。”她站起身向休息室走去，吉尔菲艾斯忽然拉住她的手臂。  
“您还没有回答我，如果他向您请求的话，您会不会答应。”  
吉尔菲艾斯坚持的质问，就像已经断定她会答应对方一样，想到自己的挚友、丈夫竟然怀疑她会和比自己小十岁的近侍有染，莱因哈特不知该做何反应。她不由垂眼看向右手边的抽屉，那里面装着她决定和吉尔菲艾斯共同孕育子嗣的文件，这简直就像是笑话。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你大可放心。我会背叛婚姻这种事，难道你连这种程度都不信任我吗？”  
“也就是说，您会拒绝他，只是因为对婚姻的忠诚吗？”  
这难道不对吗？  
“当然。不然你觉得是什么？”  
凯撒望向面前的红发友人，正如婚姻让她变得反常，就连吉尔菲艾斯也变得反常了，她开始不明白面前这个曾经与她最为交心的挚友究竟想要什么。  
“您拒绝他，不应该是因为我吗？”  
“什——”莱因哈特心中一惊，以为被看穿了自己对挚友所不该抱持的私心，面前的红发男人猛地欺身吻住她。  
对方的嘴唇很用力，像要把她吃进去一样，这个固执的吻让她很难受，莱因哈特一手抵住挚友的胸口，拼命想推开对方，红发男人却一把抱起她，将她放到桌上压在身下。高大的亲王两手制住她的手腕，让她无路可退，他的吻在她的嘴里侵略得越来越多，让她喘不过气，莱因哈特下意识激烈反抗起来，桌上的东西摔落了一地，一下子惊醒了两个人。  
吉尔菲艾斯伏在她身上气喘吁吁，莱因哈特则一时受惊，忘了呼吸。红发挚友的眼神幽暗异常，方才强迫她的气势让莱因哈特第一次感觉到从骨子里爬出来的惊恐与无助。不过这只是一瞬间，那阵瘆人的压迫感很快就从吉尔菲艾斯的周身散去了，恢复成她熟悉的模样。  
呆愣了半晌，凯撒率先恢复过来。“放开我。”  
红发男人不动。  
“放开我。吉尔菲艾斯……这种事你是做不到的。”她嘲弄地一笑，看向挚友的脸，“既然做不到，就不要勉强了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手在她身侧握成拳，最终后退一步。他深深地欠下腰，语气前所未有的沉闷。  
“对不起……莱因哈特大人，实在是对不起，请您原谅我的冒犯。还有我刚才说的话……那并非我的本意。”  
“没关系。”凯撒故作坦然地说，“我接受你的道歉。”  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起头来，脸上的表情难以置信，似乎是不想听到她如此轻易的原谅。  
“看样子你是不打算休息了，那就说正事吧。”凯撒理了理这下真的被弄乱了的长发，“关于子嗣的事我考虑过了。无论如何，如果我得留有后代的话，我希望是结合了你的基因的子嗣。所以我擅自预约了——”莱因哈特打开手侧的抽屉，从中取出此前整理好的文件递给他。“抱歉，没有事先经过你的同意，不过也别无他法。我希望你不要拒绝我的请求。但如果你实在不愿意，我也尊重你的决定，会去撤回申请。”  
吉尔菲艾斯打开看了看，莱因哈特留意着友人的表情，随着对方阅览的位置越来越靠近末尾，她胸口长期以来关于夫妻或是挚友的困扰也随之渐渐放下。  
确认函上明确标明了整个孕育过程都会由育子中心来负责，对于正常、健康的夫妻来说，怀孕之后的事才交给育子中心，但莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间没有夫妻生活，自然也不可能像寻常夫妻那样正常受孕。这件事说大不大，说小不小，如果被谁知道而传播出去，就是将凯撒与亲王之间有名无实的事实公诸于众，于罗严克拉姆王朝来说算不上是什么正面新闻，恐怕还会衍生出更肆无忌惮的流言蜚语。  
红发亲王沉默地看完，视线落回凯撒的脸上：“您现在考虑这个是不是太早了？”  
“不早了。”莱因哈特拾起地上的蛋糕盒，见蛋糕已经摔碎在地，奶油粘在了地毯上，便没了心情收拾。“我是为你着想，吉尔菲艾斯。和我留有后代是你的任务，早点完成的话，你就——”  
红发亲王抿住唇，“我就怎样？”  
“干嘛这么紧张？”莱因哈特笑了笑，“早点完成的话，你就不必抱有压力了。”  
“我抱有什么样的压力，还请您再说明白些。”  
“不管怎样，你永远是我最亲密的朋友，这一点是不会变的。”  
无懈可击，无法反驳，莱因哈特自己知道到这句话中的狡猾，那就是吉尔菲艾斯本身就是她最亲密的挚友，这是毋庸置疑的一句事实，可他现在同时也是她的丈夫，这是婚约赋予他的身份。她现在只强调了“朋友”，就像要把婚姻关系抹去一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯的双手紧握成拳，屋内的空气凝固成了一块，安静得令莱因哈特屏住了呼吸。她等待着亲王的发问，但吉尔菲艾斯什么也没说，而是收好了文件，颔首退了出去。  
她究竟想说什么，以吉尔菲艾斯对她的了解程度，应该并非不明白。“没有爱就不应当结婚，被强制的就另当别论”，莱因哈特实际想说的是，她打算和他结束婚约，不再用“凯撒的夫婿”的枷锁去束缚住她最珍视的挚友，同时也不想再被想要得到吉尔菲艾斯的恋心的执着束缚住自己。  
“‘另当别论’的，是你呀……吉尔菲艾斯。”  
凯撒此刻独自站在自己的皇宫中，这个她和挚友共同的梦想所凝聚起来的崭新的银河帝国的核心，想到这或许是吉尔菲艾斯最后一次以丈夫的身份出现在这里，今后他又能够恢复名正言顺的挚友身份，而她永远不能再期待他对自己感情的回应，莱因哈特陡然冲到门边一把推开大门，宽敞明亮的走道向着两边长长地延伸出去，空无一人。


	8. Chapter 8

不愿去面对离婚的凯撒从当天起没有再回过寝宫，她留在了自己单身时所住的大本营的房间里，让威尔罕姆给她打理了一下暂居了进去。  
或许是因为在办公室里发生了的那些事，吉尔菲艾斯也一直没来找她，甚至一次都没有联络过她。两人这么僵持着，到了旁人不可能不关心的地步，起初只是秘书官告诉她吉尔菲艾斯亲王找她打听凯撒的近况，安妮罗杰也罕见地主动联络她询问他俩之间出了什么事，几个与吉尔菲艾斯有往来的提督都认为吉尔菲艾斯这段时间的状态很糟，米达麦亚在一次朝会后告诉她，他和罗严塔尔在常去的那家酒吧偶遇了几次吉尔菲艾斯。“不过吉尔菲艾斯亲王殿下并不是去买醉，”米达麦亚强调，“他每次都点了很多酒，但他总喝一点就走了，剩下的分给其他人。每次都这样，明明看起来想喝，但会急着走掉，这真的很奇怪。”  
这哪里奇怪，只是吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特最讨厌醉鬼，所以不允许自己喝醉罢了。他本可以待在家里喝，又担心她什么时候回来撞见他颓靡的样子才选择外出——尽管莱因哈特根本没有回去过。无论在旁人看来如何诧异，莱因哈特马上就能明白过来，吉尔菲艾斯会这样全都是因为她，连买醉都买不痛快。  
从旁人口中听到的现在的吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特所熟知的那个吉尔菲艾斯简直是判若两人，为此莱因哈特心疼了，心软了……她必须正视她和吉尔菲艾斯事已至此的道路。  
抵达寝宫的那一刻，莱因哈特立刻感觉到了气氛的不同寻常。屋子里安静得出奇，她做好了要等吉尔菲艾斯回来的打算，却见吉尔菲艾斯穿着居家服坐在沙发上，一手扶着额头，面前的茶几上摆着水杯和冰桶。  
听见门响，他扭过头来，见到她时，红发友人那张了无笑意的面庞霎时绽开了能称为激动的喜悦。  
“莱因哈特大人，您回来了。”  
他忙不迭地走上前，而莱因哈特站在原处没有动，她忽然感觉到自己像个不懂事的孩子一样任性，吉尔菲艾斯一再忍让她的霸道、包容她的幼稚，她就愈发得寸进尺了。  
看到威尔罕姆出现在她身后，吉尔菲艾斯还是露出了一抹愠色，但他很快不再看向近侍，直接忽略掉屋内的另一个人极为顺手地替她脱下披风，自然得就像今早是由他给她穿上的一样。  
放下了凯撒这些天留宿大本营的行李后，威尔罕姆便识趣地离开了。吉尔菲艾斯的神情也沉淀下来，目光温柔地注视着她，像在一点点地描摹她的五官。  
“您好像瘦了些。”  
他抬起手，又在碰到她之前放了下去，转身收拾茶几上的水杯。“您饿不饿？或者想喝点什么？”  
莱因哈特从友人的举动中敏锐地发现了他在克制，吉尔菲艾斯担心她会害怕他的触碰。她凑上前，趁红发男人背对着她，一下子抱住了对方的腰。怀中高大结实的身躯顿时僵硬了，待在她的臂弯里一动不动。  
她心中有太多的话想说，反而不知道该从哪一句讲起。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……不要离开我。”  
话毕，莱因哈特心生委屈，似乎被抛下的人是她一样。红发男子缓缓转过身来，轻柔地无奈道：“该说这话的是我啊，莱因哈特大人。”  
“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯，我是个自私的人，总想着自己……”  
“我倒希望您是个自私的人呢。您就是有太多顾虑，一个人承担，才总是这么辛苦。”红发友人回搂着她，轻轻地安抚她的背。“明明可以再多依赖我一些。”  
只需要一句道歉——不，只需要她稍稍地低个头，服个软，吉尔菲艾斯就会立刻原谅她。莱因哈特冲她的挚友撒娇多年，对此已深谙于心，却第一次觉得这么心酸。吉尔菲艾斯的温柔宠坏了她，给了她妄想的空间，她才会向对方要求那么多。本来身负将帝国传承下去的重任的她能够选择和自己唯一珍视的挚友结合已经是难得的恩惠，更不提吉尔菲艾斯从来都是将她放在首位以她为中心，她却变本加厉要夺取对方的所有。  
莱因哈特不想用词不达意的拙劣语句打破此时两人间的平静，便装作若无其事的样子去梳洗，吉尔菲艾斯也如往常那般等候着她。这样便很好，莱因哈特安慰自己，过去在林贝尔克谢特拉杰和吉尔菲艾斯二人同居的时候还没有这么亲密，那时不是已经觉得幸福了吗？  
当她躺下来，吉尔菲艾斯像两人短暂地分居前那样，准备给她一个晚安吻。他撑起手臂，将凯撒罩在身下，这个角度令莱因哈特心里发慌，让她想到了那天被对方压住时的情形。  
吻落了下来，非常轻柔，但在她的嘴唇上停留了一会儿。其中所蕴含的某种东西令她心跳加速。  
她忙扯了个正经话题：“我上次给你的文件，你签字了吗？”  
红发男人沉默了一阵，说道：“我正想和您谈这个问题。莱因哈特大人，这段期间，我认真想过了……我会签字的。但请恕我不能满足于只作为丈夫的身份……”  
莱因哈特打量了他一眼，稍稍抬起鼻尖，没有嗅到酒味，刚才吉尔菲艾斯的嘴里也没有，他完全清醒。  
“我正在戒。”  
红发亲王对她的反应回应道，进一步说：“所以，今晚……我想要您。”  
莱因哈特闻言一愣，以为自己出现了幻听：“你说什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯凝视她的眼睛，两手紧张地拧住她身侧的床被，重复了一次：“我不想只停留在现状。我想要您，彻底地……”  
金发凯撒惊讶地坐了起来，吉尔菲艾斯没有退缩，他一点点凑近了凯撒的脸，炙热的鼻息越来越接近，莱因哈特的呼吸都快停止了，吉尔菲艾斯的吻却错开了她的嘴唇，印在了她的颈侧。  
莱因哈特敏感地缩起脖子，但紧接着的第二个吻、第三个吻依然落在了她的颈窝。“如果您不想要，就直接推开我，我绝不会再犯。”  
“等等，吉尔菲艾斯——”  
红发亲王充耳不闻，两手握住凯撒的肩膀，固执地将吻沿着她的颈线游走。有力的嘴唇的触感清晰地传来，莱因哈特双手抵着红发友人的胸膛，不敢用上力，对方滚烫的呼吸洒在她身上，令她开始发热。  
“别这么着急……”  
“莱因哈特大人，又是让我做孩子的父亲，又是要我别离开您……我不应该理解为，我可以这么做吗？”红发的年轻男子呼吸急促，“看到您那样，我怎么可能还忍得了？”  
什么时候让你忍过了？莱因哈特不由心中抱怨，“……吉尔菲艾斯，你要是开始的话，我不准你停下。”  
“这也是我要说的。”  
红发男子抬起手臂脱掉了自己的衣裳，露出肤色健康的结实胸膛，明明早就见过友人赤裸上身，莱因哈特却脸红了。  
“我帮您还是您自己来？”  
“——啊？”她还沉浸在突如其来的混乱当中，头脑一片空白，吉尔菲艾斯已经掀起她的衣摆，将她的睡裙从头顶脱去，又屈起她的双腿，将底裤脱了下来。  
雪白透亮的身躯一览无余，凯撒虽然体型高挑纤细，军服之下的躯体却是窈窕有致，吉尔菲艾斯向来洁身自好，没见过这幅光景，眼下只能一眼不眨地盯着她看，英俊的面庞因羞涩而一片通红。  
莱因哈特好不容易才克制住用手臂遮挡胸口和下体的冲动，上次和挚友坦诚相待，还是发育之前的事，这会儿和挚友形态迥异的躯体被看了个彻底，不免感到害臊。她已经完全懵了，但也意识到接下来会发生什么。和挚友走到这一步，她内心的期待远比抗拒更多。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……你确定和我能做到吗？”  
“您真的……”  
吉尔菲艾斯叹道，俯身吻住了她，这次吻的是嘴唇，但和普通的晚安吻不一样。莱因哈特被挚友接二连三的亲密举动轰得晕头转向，溢出了一句甜腻的呻吟，吉尔菲艾斯吞入她的哼声，两手触碰到她的腰，接着黏上了她的胴体。  
莱因哈特的肌肤细腻如凝脂，柔嫩光滑，弹软紧致，摸起来手感好得不得了。吉尔菲艾斯头次遭遇这种体验，不禁血气上涌，双手不断在对方身上游走，触碰到绵软的乳房的时候，更是和莱因哈特一起叫了出来。  
凯撒的哼叫是高亢的，他的却是低沉的，对面前这幅躯体的渴望沙哑了他的嗓子。  
吉尔菲艾斯本能地揉捏，或轻或重，感受莱因哈特柔软的胸脯挤压他的掌心的感觉。  
莱因哈特过去只当胸部有些碍事，哪里知道竟是这么敏感的地方，她被挚友揉得扭动身子，面含春色，狭长美目妩媚迷人。“这样好奇怪……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“您有觉得想要我了吗？”  
“想要……”莱因哈特喘息着抚摸挚友结实的手臂，陌生的舒适感让她警惕全无：“我要你给我。”  
是莱因哈特自身想要他，而不是身为妻子想要丈夫，吉尔菲艾斯想确定的是这个。莱因哈特的呼吸随着他的动作越来越明显，她抬起微带潮红的面颊，轻声问：“是要做爱了吗？”  
“是要做了。”  
他低头含住面前柔软的乳房，莱因哈特弓起背部，想退缩，却没有退路。吉尔菲艾斯吸得她高高低低地哼了几声，白皙如雪的肌肤晕开了性感的浅红色。  
这么私人的部位落入了另一个人的掌控，莱因哈特敏感得绷紧了身子，红发友人越发卖力地吮吸，手从背后扶着她的腰背，让她挺起胸膛把双乳送到他面前。  
隐私之处暴露出来已经让她害羞不说，凝神细听，还听得见吉尔菲艾斯发出的细微吮吸声，有力的嘴唇包裹住她的乳首，柔软湿热的舌头则在她的乳尖上撩拨。莱因哈特难耐地将手指插进挚友的红发中，更引得对方动情，侧过头将下巴压上来舔吮，好像天生知道这会让她舒服。  
舌头的触感极为明显，一直在绕着她敏感的乳尖打转，粗糙的舌苔刮来刮去，不一会儿便让她的乳头挺了起来。  
他弄完这边，又故技重施弄另一边，莱因哈特几时受过这种刺激，整个人瘫软下来。  
吉尔菲艾斯转而亲吻她的身体，温热的吻从她的胸口落下去，认真地一枚枚落在她的腹部、腰侧、肚脐、小腹，然后她被打开了双腿。  
温热的手掌在她的大腿上安抚了许久，才让一只手触碰到她的私处。吉尔菲艾斯的指尖轻易伸了进去——因为莱因哈特已经湿了。  
凯撒为自己的身体感到羞耻和恐惧，而她垂下眼，发现她的挚友也起了反应。她不是唯一有感觉的人，吉尔菲艾斯也对她有感觉。  
红发男子回应了她的目光，低下头，莱因哈特条件反射地想并起双腿，却提前被挚友掌控了膝盖，保持打开的状态。  
把莱因哈特和性事放在一起多么不搭，但他此时光是看着莱因哈特的脸就腾起了熊熊欲火。少年时期的冲动尚可凭借对梦想的坚定而抑制下去，可他们如今已经取得了宇宙，他更是成为了莱因哈特的丈夫，可以名正言顺地占有对方，真是最后一层护盾也没有了——一直以来为自己所骄傲的意志力，在莱因哈特不自知的诱惑面前化得粉碎。  
“请您仔细看着我，我有多么敬重您。”  
吉尔菲艾斯埋下头亲吻凯撒娇嫩的私处，舌头试探着一下下从下至上地舔舐，渐渐触及了内里的湿润。  
他试着伸入缝隙中，顿觉自己的舌尖被有力地吸住了，细嫩的两瓣收缩着夹他的舌头。紧窄的处子之身对外来的家伙颇为抗拒，却表现得欲拒还迎，莱因哈特满脸通红，纤腰不时因下体的触碰而颤动。  
吉尔菲艾斯的技巧不好，但莱因哈特对他的感情可以弥补这一点，莱因哈特视他为自己的父亲、哥哥、挚友，完完全全的半身，她可以托付自身的对象，因此凯撒敏感得不得了。  
她原本是寡欲的类型，要不是另一半挑逗，她可能这辈子也不会自己产生欲望。但吉尔菲艾斯现在将她撩拨开了，她此刻不是臣民们口中战无不胜、攻无不克的黄金狮子，不是众提督眼里冷静睿智、执政有方的银河霸主，而只是一个和爱人处在新婚的年轻少妇。  
尽管她强调自己和吉尔菲艾斯之间的友谊的纯正，可吉尔菲艾斯这么做她并不讨厌，反而非常期待能和挚友继续下去。她的身体居然这么敏感，从嘴唇到脚踝，吉尔菲艾斯的手在她身上走了个遍，找到了无数令她倍感舒适的地方。  
那只骨节分明的有力的大手就在她眼皮底下揉弄她的乳房，而手的主人正埋在她腿间，红宝石色的鬈发的遮蔽下有个柔软却粗糙的东西伸进了她的私处，灵活地四处游走。  
她纯洁的挚友，一个坚毅的、拥有骑士风度的军人，从来与其他异性保持距离没有任何桃色新闻的吉尔菲艾斯，居然也会像这样爱抚一个女人——莱因哈特一面觉得自己引诱对方是可耻的，但她抵抗不了独占吉尔菲艾斯的诱惑，洁身自好的吉尔菲艾斯对她抱有冲动，唯独会在她面前像这样陷入情欲。  
到了这个地步，吉尔菲艾斯要是还不做的话，她一定会强要对方。莱因哈特都觉得迫不及待了，吉尔菲艾斯却还在慢吞吞地加上一根手指……  
“吉尔菲艾斯，直接做吧。”  
“……等等，莱因哈特大人——”  
“我不要再等了。”  
莱因哈特现在就想占有对方独一无二的处子之夜，她最为珍视的挚友啊，她想要他完完全全只属于她，身心都只为她牵引。  
金发的凯撒打开大腿，扶着红发挚友的勃起向着自己的腿间送去。理论归理论，做起来完全是另外一回事。光是让顶端进来就很艰难了，吉尔菲艾斯担忧又紧张地望着她，莱因哈特蹙紧了眉头，疼得直喘。她偏偏要和这股疼痛较劲，一咬牙坐了下来，被异样感极强的硕物嵌入身体深处令她惊叫出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯闷哼了一声，腹部顿时绷紧了，两手扶着身上的莱因哈特一动也不敢动。被火热的内壁包裹的一瞬间，他舒服得差点缴械，莱因哈特紧得他下身痒麻，想要抽送，却怕伤到对方。  
“你是我的人了。”莱因哈特从喘息的嗓子里坚定地挤出这句话，“你每个地方都是属于我的……”  
“我是……我的一切都属于您。”  
会把床上的情话当真的，或许也只有这两个单纯又执拗的人了。吉尔菲艾斯的理智尚存，胸腔中一片滚烫，只想把心里发过的海誓山盟都说出来，但看着莱因哈特端丽的眉头蹙在一起，能做出来的便是亲吻她的眉心。  
他方才分明感觉到自己强硬地顶了进来，将什么东西撑裂了，头脑冷静一些，便意识到自己已经稀里糊涂地顶破了莱因哈特的处子身——也不难怪莱因哈特露出这么吃痛的表情，她一定很难受。他心疼地抱住怀中的金发挚友，性居然是这么不公平的事，他舒服的同时莱因哈特却要吃苦，要真是这样，纵使他觉得再舒服，以后也决不做了。  
和挚友结合得这么紧密，一年前的莱因哈特还无法想象。她捧起吉尔菲艾斯的脸，挚友棱角分明的俊逸五官因为情欲的折磨拧在一起，深邃的碧蓝双瞳紧盯着她，幽深而汹涌，像会把她拆吃入腹一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯的这种眼神她见过一次，上次她感到恐惧与无助，这次却新奇又兴奋，胸腔里满是满足和骄傲，下意识开始晃腰。  
“先别动！”红发的年轻男子一下紧紧搂住她的腰：“……请您别动。要是现在动的话……我可能会受不了。”  
“你会受不了？”莱因哈特轻轻笑了一声，“那我倒要看看是什么样。”  
她摆了摆腰，带动臀部摇晃，吉尔菲艾斯低呼，连忙从她体内抽身而退。浓郁的白浊带着血丝从她的下体里流了出来，这是吉尔菲艾斯和她的——他居然这么容易就高潮了。莱因哈特忽然一阵眩晕，挚友对她的无法自持让她激动得头脑空白。  
“继续……”金发凯撒紧紧搂住自己的丈夫，往日冷峻的神情早就被情欲融化，露出狡黠又挑逗的样子。“吉尔菲艾斯，快点放进来……你受不了的样子，让我再看一次。”  
刚刚才吞过硕物的关系，莱因哈特的私处变得又热又红，漂亮的缝穴不再是清纯无暇的淡粉色，而是成熟诱人的嫣红色，那两瓣也没有青涩地合在一起，而是露出被采摘过的一条缝隙。  
再坚持下去没有意义了，莱因哈特已经被他变成了这样，他现在唯一能做的就是让明天不会后悔今夜。  
红发男子扶着自己的下体顶到挚友的腿根，没有花费太多力气就进入到了刚才的深度，莱因哈特的身子绷紧了，看起来很是吃力，但对他来说还远远不够。  
他轻吻着面前柔嫩的双乳，关切道：“您感觉怎么样？疼不疼？”  
挚友小心翼翼地呵护的模样惹得她心生趣意，挑逗道：“吉尔菲艾斯，在床上就不用这么温柔了吧。”  
红发男子闻言突然翻身将凯撒压在身下，让她的腿缠在自己腰上，接着一下接一下地，生疏地抽动起来。  
滚烫的硬物侵占进来的异样感瞬间击穿了莱因哈特的下腹，进进出出，硕物都有着极强的存在感，牵动莱因哈特的呼吸。她咬着自己的下唇，试图去适应身体里的另一股气息。  
渐渐地，那根在摩擦中带来了细微的舒适，像一阵暖流推进来，让莱因哈特的小腹里暖暖和和的；但这个适宜的期间持续不了多久，很快就变成了强烈的酥酥麻麻的快感，一簇叠着一簇，电流一般噼里啪啦地传遍全身。  
凯撒不由吟哦了一声，让身上的人又往里头加了一寸，比之前更猛烈地抽送。  
这下比刚才深多了，又失去了主动权，只能被动地承受不知道下一次会撞到哪的硬物。莱因哈特一下子就被顶得浑身发软，软绵绵地躺在床上任挚友进出。她的内心是想主动的，她从来都是那个主动的进攻者，但她发现这时候自己主动不了，吉尔菲艾斯的温柔里有一种强制，让她无条件地想要服从。  
承认自己的示弱让莱因哈特对侵入的那根更加在意，吉尔菲艾斯热切地注视着身下的凯撒，他所尊崇并愿意终身奉献的对象流露出他不熟悉的姿态，诱惑着他继续蹂躏。  
他缓缓俯下身，真挚地吻了吻莱因哈特。莱因哈特对他作出回应，四瓣便不安分地你来我往，彼此像要把对方吃掉一样缠吻。贝齿磕碰到了一起，嘴唇摩擦得又红又湿，但舌头还在乐此不疲地缠斗。  
那双撑在金发女子身侧的手搁放到她的身上，吉尔菲艾斯温柔又缓慢地抚遍挚友的全身，感受莱因哈特细腻的肌肤的同时，下身则不住地开拓对方的私密。像莱因哈特如此寡情淡欲的人却有这么敏感的身体，或许是上天故意给她造的弱点，又给吉尔菲艾斯带来考验。他用宽大的手掌拢住最让莱因哈特情动的双乳，酥软至极的触感让他呼吸急促，下身加快了律动。  
胸前传来的触碰让莱因哈特舒服得不行，是与下身的贯穿截然不同但又异曲同工的快感。她不由自主地把自己展示出来，平日被军服裹住的柔软身躯毫无保留地裸露着，她真诚地将一切秘密都交付给了吉尔菲艾斯。身上的男子渐渐不再拘束，坦诚地向她索取。  
性欲的处理上都很贫瘠的缘故，两人之间的性规规矩矩的，没有什么花里胡哨的技巧，但这对二人来说已是极不寻常。  
吉尔菲艾斯对欲望的来临其实并不陌生，早在就读军校时，他成长期的身体就受到过诱惑，不过也仅限于在梦里有过模糊的抒发，醒来洗过短裤。虽然认为对不知情的莱因哈特很不尊重，也知道这是发育中的正常现象，他身边最亲近的人又只有莱因哈特，对象自然是她，便没有多加思考，有意回避了这件事。如今和莱因哈特真的结合，他才发觉自身对她有多么渴望，曾经梦里蜻蜓点水的一吻，真正轮到他做时却是狂风暴雨般激烈的吻，梦里他迷迷糊糊地和莱因哈特在草地上抱在一起打滚，轻松又惬意，现实却是他牢牢地压着莱因哈特，用力地将下身灌进对方的身体。  
莱因哈特一点不落地全盘接受，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯，她可能这辈子都不会知道自己也会有情欲，现在她满脑子都是面前这个陪伴她长大的红发青年，过去清秀标致的男孩如今长得高大英俊，明明相识时两人一般的个头，现在对方却能彻底将她罩在身下；曾经两人一起在喷泉里玩闹弄湿了校服，洗过澡后赤裸地躺在一起，那时他们喝着热可可，纯真得互开玩笑，而现在他们的身体发育了，像被智慧果实所开化，赤裸地相吸纠缠在了一起。  
吉尔菲艾斯的身上开始渗出汗珠，他多少也掌握到了一点诀窍，并潜移默化地用到挚友身上。  
结合的刺激感舒服得莱因哈特娇哼不断，只想把对方全部容纳进来，把吉尔菲艾斯变成和她现在一样，除了彼此什么都不再重要。  
红发男子急促的呼吸里溢出沉吟，已经出了不少的力，但他的律动还是那么有活力，滚烫坚挺的下体一次次撑进来，几乎搅乱了莱因哈特的肠胃，在她的腹腔中兴风作浪。  
有力的臂膀箍住她的腰，大手按着她的身侧，手指陷进了柔软白皙的肌肤里。明明快要喘不过气来，眼前一阵阵泛起花白，莱因哈特却愈发兴奋，沙哑着嗓音激励到：“还不够……再快点——”  
吉尔菲艾斯冲动地架起她的双腿，半跪着使力，几乎是骑在她臀上，毫无保留地完全撞进她的身体。莱因哈特被激得弓起背部，吉尔菲艾斯猛地按住她的双肩，将她按回床上，躺在原处承受猛烈的撞击。  
虽然一直在容纳，但莱因哈特一次也不能适应，吉尔菲艾斯进来的每一次似乎都和前一次不一样，偏偏他进来得那么快，又那么深，让她应接不暇，被撞得头晕目眩。  
下身仿佛不是自己的，身体整个都不像是自己的，莱因哈特调节不了自己的呼吸，也控制不住自己的呻吟，身上一阵接一阵地冒汗，长长的金发粘在了汗湿的肌肤上。她被吉尔菲艾斯固定着一动也不能动，只感觉自己碍事的胸部被顶得上下摇晃，心中既羞耻又兴奋。  
快感击破了她对性爱的壁垒，触及了她对欲望的盲区，做爱带来的快感超出了她的认知，让她不能维持住往日的矜持，而是不能自主地迎合挚友的抽送。  
金发的凯撒一腿勾住丈夫结实的腰际，抬起臀承迎撞击。私处抽插带来的舒爽令她浑身发麻，初尝人事的蜜穴里一片湿润，稚嫩却饥渴地纠缠着那根阴茎。  
吉尔菲艾斯好像不知疲惫般趴在她身上挺动，比起一开始生疏地抽送，现在是灵巧地摆晃着腰，顶进来的滋味奇异而强烈，让她遍体通透，是先前所不能比的。  
房间里回荡着一声声奇特的拍打水声，配合体内那根冲进来的饱胀感，莱因哈特才意识到这水声就是做爱的声音，是从他们结合的私处发出的。  
她越是在意，那拍打声就越快、越响，吉尔菲艾斯也动得越来越顺畅有力，似如鱼得水。他留意到凯撒面颊潮红，而自己在一个劲地享受，忙询问道：“您怎么样？觉得舒服吗？”  
“舒服……吉尔菲艾斯……”被友人一问，莱因哈特就立刻坦诚地说了出来，凑上去渴求地亲吻丈夫的嘴唇：“怎么会这么舒服……你早干嘛去了。”  
她本意是想说早就该和吉尔菲艾斯走到这步，在吉尔菲艾斯听来，结合时说这话又有别的意思。他琢磨莱因哈特的这句话琢磨得头脑发热，禁不住猛烈地撞进对方的身体。  
从这一刻起，莱因哈特的嗓子就没停下过，金发女子的眉目间媚态尽显，嘴里酣快地呼唤着爱人的名字，那根肉柱在她的激励下不断捅开蜜蕊，在紧致的嫩穴中来势汹汹地磨擦，刮开层层湿润的穴壁，让隐蔽的敏感点无处遁藏。  
是吉尔菲艾斯太大了，大得她一点秘密也没有了。那么泰然自若的吉尔菲艾斯，待人彬彬有礼的吉尔菲艾斯，也会露出被情欲支配的模样，挚友享受欢爱的表情和沉吟无不让莱因哈特颤抖，成倍累加的快感狂烈地交叠在一起，让破开她身体的那根附着了炙热的魔力一般，插得她腹腔痉挛。  
有什么东西要出来了，不管她怎么制止都控制不住，那股下腹的冲动像是忍不了被阴茎进进出出地反复挑衅，汹涌地要倾泻出来。  
“莱因哈特大人……太紧了……”吉尔菲艾斯抱着她说，滚烫的呼吸喷洒到她敏感的颈部。莱因哈特却控制不住地继续收缩，那根颇有存在感的阴茎被她夹得坚挺肿胀，在紧致的穴里跃跃欲试。  
身上的男子停了下来，她双腿环住友人结实有力的腰，难耐地用柔嫩的大腿内侧来回磨蹭：“快动一动啊……”  
“太紧了，您放松些……”  
红发男子柔声细语地安慰，嘴上说着紧得他动不了了，下身却紧贴着筋挛的内壁摩挲，渐渐继续抽插起来。  
如此触及的位置尤为奇异，让莱因哈特觉得自己被顶到了嗓子眼一般，吉尔菲艾斯的动作很慢，轻缓地抽动一小截，送到顶部，退出一些，反复试探着——她的这里在吸着他。  
“你在往什么地方——”  
凯撒的话音戛然而止，吉尔菲艾斯忽然铆着力气向那一点撞去，又快又沉，顶得莱因哈特似是被电光流击中，异常又迅猛的快感从吉尔菲艾斯撞上的那一点开始像烟火一样炸裂地四散开来，辐射到她的腰上说不清是烫还是冰凉。  
吉尔菲艾斯低下头，看到自己的下体第一次硬成这么令人害臊的形态，腰部完全不受控制，下流地快速摆晃着把那根送到莱因哈特的穴内。金发挚友纯洁私密的下体被他插得淫靡不堪，双方正在较劲一般彼此摩擦，被套住吮吸的感觉越发强烈。  
他不知道做爱是这么舒服的事，舒服得让人忘记一切又好像拥有了一切，如果他知道的话，可能结婚的当晚——不，也许是莱因哈特遇刺而情绪崩溃在他怀里哭泣的那晚，他就会忍不住对她下手了。  
在他的生命中，还从来没有哪一刻像这样复杂地活着，又是遍体通畅的舒爽，又是刻不容缓的难耐，他焦灼地一次次挺进挺出，火热紧致的穴内带给他的是不亚于死亡来临前的窒息感。  
吉尔菲艾斯不由恐惧却坦然，他愿意把自己的一切都交给莱因哈特，和她结合也好保护她也好，只要是为了莱因哈特，他从不畏惧死。  
红发男子伏身将身下的凯撒揽在怀中，他发现自己信誓旦旦要呵护她，现在却像在欺负他梦寐以求的那个人，因为他让莱因哈特露出了这么轻浮的表情，让她摆出了这么放荡的姿势，他不曾对莱因哈特抱有这么污秽的想法，却直接夺走了她的贞洁。这让他既想惩罚自己，又想惩罚莱因哈特。  
进入她的那根实在是太大了，怎样都会擦到敏感点。莱因哈特的整个下腹都酥了，盆骨内像是被吉尔菲艾斯搅得天翻地覆，满满涨涨地掀翻了一汪春水。  
而吉尔菲艾斯越顶越挑着她的弱点，她猛地挣扎起来，紧锁秀眉，修长的双腿被吉尔菲艾斯用力地按住了而无法动弹，只得难耐地拼命晃臀。但吉尔菲艾斯仍然不受影响地进出她的身体，濒临高潮的媚穴之中极致挛动，吸得吉尔菲艾斯眼前一阵阵花白，杵在里面一通酣快地翻搅。  
莱因哈特痛苦又畅快地长吟了一声，结合处只是热，流动的热，沿着不断进出的茎身淅淅沥沥地溅射，热得吉尔菲艾斯的浑身发烫。  
红发青年额前的汗珠大颗大颗地滴落，他面前的挚友浑身潮红，毫无保留地为他敞开了自己的身体。这么炙热的触感，紧致的触感，柔滑细腻的触感，弹性十足的触感，像是特地为他的下体打造的一般，令他爽快得不能自已。不过是第一次体验，吉尔菲艾斯却觉得自己不可能戒掉这种感觉，更不提莱因哈特此时的模样是让他疯狂。  
莱因哈特本应该是优雅又矜持的，而她现在赤裸地仰躺在床上，为他双腿打开，乳头挺立，高潮过后的绵软肢体情色至极，用吉尔菲艾斯不曾想象的模样继续容纳他的下体。那双柔情蜜意的双眸睨着他，像在埋怨他，又像在宠着他。一直以来他都忽略了，莱因哈特的身体也会懂得性的滋味，莱因哈特也是可以被这样疼爱的。  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
他将脸埋进对方的胸口，倾听对方和他一样忘了规律的心跳。芬芳的体香钻进他的呼吸，他不禁用舌头去伺候对方的身体，吮吸凯撒身上淋漓的香汗，把结合交给本能。  
经过一轮强烈的高潮，又是第一次尽人事，莱因哈特已经无力去承迎，只能难耐地哼叫，声音缠绵又甜腻。  
在她模糊的视线中，那具结实的躯体上肌肉隆起，摆晃的腰肢带动她的下身起伏，赤裸的肩背上一层薄薄的汗液反光着室内的灯光。要不是吉尔菲艾斯仍埋在她体内，莱因哈特是意识不到她对这幅身体有感觉的，她全宇宙独一无二的挚友，被她独占了的吉尔菲艾斯，连这幅比例完美的身体都是为了她练就的……凯撒紧紧抱住身上的友人，手指穿进汗湿的火红发丝，嘴唇贴着对方的耳朵，饱含爱意和依赖地呼唤对方。  
对方的鼓励让吉尔菲艾斯下腹的欲火大旺，他撞得莱因哈特连他的腰都夹不紧，便扛起一条笔直白皙的长腿挂在肩上，让他更轻易地贯穿到底。他回搂住怀中的金发挚友，扣住她的双肩，胯部紧紧压住莱因哈特为他敞开的腿根，提臀一次次挺入深处，越深他越控制不住愉悦的沉吟。  
“莱因哈特大人……对不起，对不起……我忍不住了……”  
红发男子的手指深深掐进凯撒的腰里，卸下了克制的揉捏，像会把她的纤腰捏断一样掌控着撞击。他忍耐不了结合的间隙，一刻也不能忍受停顿，莱因哈特的体内异常紧致又滑腻，紧密贴合着他的勃起，滚烫的内壁不仅要把他的腰融化，更要让融化了的他全数融进她的体内。  
衔接的深处就像迸发出了火花一般，激烈的摩擦马上就会起火。吉尔菲艾斯的下身热得厉害，和刚开始稀里糊涂的那次高潮不同，这下是有什么汹涌的东西蓄在了下肢里，一不留神就会迸射出来。  
他忍不住沉吟，在莱因哈特身上忘情地动作，直到一簇簇尖锐的快意从胯下注入了凯撒的身体，莱因哈特被射得陡然一颤，柔嫩的手指掐住对方汗湿了的滑腻肩背，双腿紧紧扣着友人的躯体，泛红的脚尖崩得紧紧的。  
这一次的高潮持续了一段时间，莱因哈特都能感觉到肚子里的东西变多了。随后那双腿脱力滑了下来，契入她身体的那根也滑了出来，两人不免同时轻叹了一声，双双躺进床里。  
经历过如此和谐的密切结合，对待挚友与爱人之间那条模糊的界限，彼此像是坦然了不少。莱因哈特喘息着看向身边同样气喘吁吁的红发挚友，两人相视一笑，尚未平复呼吸，又情不自禁地凑近，交换起缠绵的吻。  
趁夜正深，两具温热的身体又重新黏到一起，凯撒与亲王彼此低语了几句，屋内再次回荡着此起彼伏的喘息声。


	9. Chapter 9

登基以来，勤勉的凯撒第一次没能按时参加朝会，就连一贯作为早起闹钟的吉尔菲艾斯也沉沉睡了过去。不过并没有人敢来打扰他们，已有值夜的宪兵通报过，昨晚凯撒和亲王的寝宫中出现了“特殊情况”：结婚近一年，二人的卧室内首次传出了细微的响动，断断续续持续到了天蒙蒙亮。  
当莱因哈特匆匆忙忙赶到会议室时，所有为凯撒异常迟到而感到担忧的提督们都在看到她的脸之后了然了——虽然她稍露倦态，但眉眼间尽是和爱人缠绵过后的缱绻，红润的面庞上泛着被滋润过的光泽。  
将凯撒这样欲望寡淡的人与男欢女爱的场景结合在一起实在无法想象，不过众提督也不禁了解，凯撒到底是位年轻活力的健康女子，与丈夫享受鱼水之欢再正常不过。而她的丈夫又是她的挚友吉尔菲艾斯，这样的关系下，想必两人会比寻常夫妻来得更情难自己些。  
莱因哈特自是以为一切如常，殊不知自己的神情早就暴露了一切，因而奥贝斯坦找上她时，她还略感意外。  
“陛下，想必后代一事已经和亲王殿下谈妥了？”  
“嗯。”这事差点就成了她和吉尔菲艾斯离婚的契机，面对别有居心促成二人成婚的奥贝斯坦，她不愿多谈。“玛琳道夫小姐已经替朕安排妥当了，手续的事，这个月内就会定下来。”  
灰发男子颔首，又提了下立典亥姆家的那名遗孤，直言不讳地要将那孩子要过去。在奥贝斯坦那里，威尔罕姆想必是过不了几天好日子了，但要继续留在身边，不说她心里不安稳，吉尔菲艾斯肯定更会不舒坦，凯撒便答应了下来。奥贝斯坦一如既往达到了目的后便告辞了，他总是这样波澜不惊，似乎总在意料之内又总也得不到满足似的。

吉尔菲艾斯在确认函上签字后不久，凯撒夫妇就接到了来自育子中心的预约信息，得空二人便前往办理手续。  
流程很简单，夫妻双方根据体检结果调理数十天，数值正常就可以进行细胞提取的手术了。体外形成受精卵后，胚胎会被存放于个体定制的营养舱，整个过程将持续六个月，最后实际培育出来的婴儿的发育水平相当于在母体内孕育了一年七个月左右。人类的盆骨由于妥协给了直立行走而无法将孩子孕育到最适合的时候再出生，导致不得不在婴孩时期花上不少精力进行照料与培养，如今帝国的医疗科学已经用成熟的体外孕育技术克服了这一点。  
作为这项工程的推动者之一，莱因哈特过去其实没有对此有过多的关注，一是她所要的结果都已按时达成，二则是她没想过自己也会用到这项技术。金发凯撒看着密封室内一排排崭新的营养舱，算起来，这是她第一次亲自来到这所育子中心，还是作为客户的身份，想到她和吉尔菲艾斯的孩子将在这里一点点长大，他们可以每时每刻观察到孩子的成长状况，内心说不出的奇特。  
负责招待凯撒夫妇的检查员拿着报告单过来，看着面前似天造地设的一对，神情恭敬：“根据您们的身体状况，流程已有所调整，陛下可以选择近期进行手术，最好是本周内。如果陛下档期有空，今天就可以进行手术了。”  
这可比预想的要快多了，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯互看了一眼，说道：“今天倒是有空……那就今天吧。”  
“劳请到这边来换上手术服。”  
“您觉得紧张吗？”红发亲王悄声问。  
“这有什么紧张的。”莱因哈特看了眼友人：“莫非你在紧张？”  
吉尔菲艾斯坦然承认：“是。”  
凯撒顿觉友人可爱，揶揄道：“更大的手术都做过，提取几个细胞却会紧张吗？”  
“这不一样，莱因哈特大人。您要让我成为父亲了啊……”一贯成熟稳重的红发男子脸上露出鲜见的男孩般的青涩，让人意识到他不过还是个二十五六岁的青年。“总有种家人的感觉，但又和父母不一样。”  
“对我来说，你早就是我的家人了。”莱因哈特回应道，忽然沉默了半晌，幽幽地问：“吉尔菲艾斯，你应该不是那种会把孩子放在第一位的人吧？”  
红发年轻人愣了，似是不知道该怎么回答，莱因哈特面色一凛，他立刻反应过来，忙说道：“莱因哈特大人，无论什么时候，您都是第一位的呀。”  
“那你能做到只对我温柔吗？”  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
见友人不高兴地嘟着嘴的样子，居然同尚不存在的孩子争宠，吉尔菲艾斯不由胸腔里暖洋洋的，甚至想在大庭广众下吻一吻她。好不容易他才忍住了这么不成体统的冲动，晚些回去一定要讨回来。  
“要是被我抓到你对别的人温柔，我就惩罚你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了，“悉听尊便。”  
护理人员取来了手术服，红发亲王解开自己的衣领，正准备脱下外套时，检查员制止了他：“亲王殿下，您就不必了，只需要陛下一个人做手术。根据体检结果，陛下现在刚好怀孕，不需要再做体外授精。”  
“不好意思，是我们的通知有疏漏。”随行的一位助理面带歉意，“如果决定要做全套流程的话，进行手术前是要避免无措施行房的。”  
“可是——”可是他们就只有一周前的那晚发生过关系，难道就那么一次……金发凯撒一怔，脸颊唰的就红了。被人知道了最近做过私房事，吉尔菲艾斯也难掩羞色，他不好意思地看了看他的爱人，颔首说道：“是这样啊。怪我没有事先了解清楚……那就麻烦你们了。”  
距离二人情浓意浓的那晚不过才过去几天，由于一直没有这方面的顾虑，二人便没有防备，万万没想到就这么怀上了。莱因哈特一边难以置信，一边陡然生出一股奇异的感受。对于自己会有后代这件事，她本来没有太大的感触，但从吉尔菲艾斯口中听到他“成为父亲”的说法，恍然也令她有了为人父母的觉悟，即肚子里的这条生命，是和她、和她挚爱的吉尔菲艾斯血脉相连的。  
家人的感觉……金发凯撒摸了摸平坦的肚皮，她仍觉得新奇，不过吉尔菲艾斯一定会是个好父亲，那么她也不能落后。  
手术是在独立的无菌智能舱内完成，过程非常短暂，莱因哈特几乎没什么感觉，等到出了手术室，打算下床时她才感到脚步虚浮。吉尔菲艾斯上前扶住凯撒，替她喂下了几粒药，顿时令她振作了一些。  
留意到近侍手上提了个不小的盒子，不喜服药的凯撒稍有情绪：“要吃那么多药？”  
“那是开给我的。”红发亲王从口袋里取出一只小剂量的瓶子，“您只用吃这些就好。”  
“开给你的？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，没有多说，跟随检查员去查看胚胎植入营养舱的过程。  
凯撒坐着歇了一会儿，很是在意近侍手上那个盒子。开给吉尔菲艾斯的药，着实让她心里咯噔了一下，秃鹰之城一事给吉尔菲艾斯的身体造成了不小的损伤，起初的确投入了大量医疗资源去治疗，吉尔菲艾斯醒后，更是精心调养了许久，婚前的体检没有任何异常，应该早就痊愈了才对……她又想起吉尔菲艾斯需要饮酒助眠的事，还有她任性离家期间吉尔菲艾斯去买醉的事，莫非是酒精引发了什么问题？  
莱因哈特实在忍不住，冲近侍使了个眼色：“给吉尔菲艾斯开的什么药？拿来给朕看看。”  
近侍从盒子里取出来看了一眼，递到凯撒面前：“写的灭活剂，陛下。”  
凯撒好奇地研究了半晌，总算在使用方法上看明白了这是什么，脸一热，放了回去。  
吉尔菲艾斯回来时带了一对手环，是用来随时监测胎儿状况的，莱因哈特伸出手让他给自己戴上，红发亲王戴好手环，顺势给她调正了婚戒。这个细微的举动令莱因哈特心中一动，她凑近挚友的耳朵：“吉尔菲艾斯，今晚要吗？”  
她的丈夫耳根红了红，低声道：“您至少需要休息三天。”  
莱因哈特的本意是突然想和吉尔菲艾斯亲近，便直接问出口了，没想到反应过来，却发现自己好像很饥渴似的，不免脸颊发烫。“三……三天就三天。”

凯撒绝不会说，她是算着时间过日子的，但这晚吉尔菲艾斯的晚安吻让她灵光乍现，想起了所谓的三天之“约”已经到期，她便有意延长了这个吻，在二人之间营造起燥热的气氛来。  
发觉友人的感觉来得比她还快，凯撒心中说不出的满意，红发亲王却忽然退了一步，哑声说：“请您等一下……我马上就好。”  
高大的身影匆匆离开了卧室，莱因哈特撑起手臂向门外看去，吉尔菲艾斯果然是去吃药了，只见他看了看外包装的说明，拧开瓶盖倒出一粒，就着刚打的温水喝了下去。  
吉尔菲艾斯为了她吃避孕药的样子……莱因哈特倒回床里，刚才的画面让她浑身发热，回想起那晚吉尔菲艾斯在她身上情难自已的模样，她真恨不得马上就要了吉尔菲艾斯……难道她也是那种淫乱的皇帝？  
“莱因哈特大人，您怎么了？”  
金发凯撒摇摇头，勾住挚友的脖子，狭长的双眸明亮动人。“只是突然觉得……你其实是个长得不错的家伙。”  
莱因哈特会夸奖人的外貌，算不上多稀罕，但她夸奖的是吉尔菲艾斯，就让他很惊讶了。二人从十岁起一同长大，彼此早已熟稔，要分辨身边的人样貌好坏并非易事，现在莱因哈特夸他好看，他倒不知道该摆出什么心情。  
“您为什么突然这么说？”  
“只许别人说你英俊，不许我夸你好看？”  
“不是这样……”  
红发青年的声音被淹没在吻里，他搂住怀中的金发友人，渐渐爬上床将对方压在身下。  
“那个药，吃了会对身体有影响吗？”  
“……您知道了？”  
“我当时就知道了。”凯撒轻哼一声，“这种事为什么要背着我，不直接和我说？”  
“有些不好意思。要是您再怀上的话，身体可会吃不消的。”  
“你的身体也要紧。”莱因哈特不满，两腿勾住友人的腰：“要是对你的身体不好，我不准你再吃了。”  
“那可就麻烦了。”  
赤裸的相贴让红发年轻人的呼吸变重了，他忍不住亲吻对方，抚摸怀中如凝脂般的身体，触碰凯撒身上敏感的地方。莱因哈特配合着他，不甘心的声音随着一声出乎意料的轻吟，渐渐化成了夜里有节奏的喘息。  
辗转到了后半夜，两人分开歇了一会儿。莱因哈特看着窗外布满繁星的夜空，下意识伸出手去抓了抓，银质的婚戒被月光镀上了一层辉光，亲子手环平稳地跳转数据，吉尔菲艾斯的体温就在她身边。这一刻，她感到自己什么都拥有了。  
凯撒侧过头，看到自己的友人正一眼不眨地盯着她，情欲未散尽的碧蓝眼眸和窗外的星空一般深邃柔情，不过他的眼里只有她。  
“你在看什么？”她故意问。  
“我在看您正在看着的。”  
“那我在看什么？”  
“您在看我正在想着的。”  
“你在想什么？”  
红发亲王不说话了，凑近凯撒将她拥入怀中。“愿望说出来就会不灵验了。”


End file.
